Freedom to Tango
by lucymalta
Summary: Terry and Dino have moved on... Though life has hit Dino a cruel blow... Helps if you have read 'You never see what's in front of you' but not necessary... Epilogues...
1. New Challenges

Gabrielle Diana Santiago glanced around the bar and gracefully stood up next to her table, before walking out onto the small s

Gabrielle Diana Santiago glanced around the bar and gracefully stood up next to her table, before walking out onto the small stage. Slowly she began to dance, a style not far derived from the Spanish Flamenco, heels tapping on the wooden surface.

Eyes were drawn to her, her body moving sinuously in time with the music, a body kept fit through healthy eating and hard exercise. The music was not for her alone, as the Tango beat took over, a man approached from one side and whispered in her ear.

"I have an offer Gaby… Will you take it…?" The blue eyes flicked open, focusing on the man indicated by Caesar – the bar owner. Well dressed, and with an honest face, she gave a short nod, indicating that the man would be acceptable as her partner for the next dance.

The man smiled, taking her hand, he led her through the classical steps of the Tango, until Gaby chuckled, "You dance well my friend, yet you have a lot to learn, to be true to the Tango, you have to dance the Argentinean style, with your heart and soul."

The man smiled and relaxed his grip admitting he did not know the moves, asking her to show him. Grinning, she called one of the girls from near the bar, who took over the lesson.

"But I wanted Gabrielle to show me…"

The girl shook her head. "Gabrielle shows no-one, if you wish her to dance true Argentinean with you; you need to know what you are doing before you ask her to dance."

"But the other night…"

The girl sighed, "Ramon is the only man in this bar who can match Gaby for the Argentinean – yet it is not pure, Gaby detests him. She accepts the dance because he is the best that is available. One day… Someone will come along who knows the steps, who feels the Tango in their soul; that will be the night to see Gaby dance."

At 11pm, Gaby left the bar and returned to her apartment nearby, shadowed as always by a member of her security detail. They were quiet men, never intrusive, just watching out for trouble. Since her parents had been killed in a 'car accident' Gaby had been watched, as were her three brothers.

Eduardo, the eldest of the brothers, was currently serving in Iraq with the British forces. He had followed in their father's footsteps, boarding school, university and then the Army.

Benito and Alessandro, the twins, were still at university, but would soon graduate. Benito would return home, his studies in engineering complete, replacing his father in one of the family business concerns. Alessandro would probably follow Eduardo into the Army, something that would have made their father proud had he still been alive.

Gabrielle was the eldest of them all; in her mid thirties, she held the family business together, until her brothers returned home to claim the parts that were theirs. She too had been to boarding school, then studied Archaeology at university, specialising in Ancient Greece and Ancient Rome. Gaby loved the night, feeling that she had been well named, her middle name being that of the Roman Moon Goddess.

It was also her paternal grandmother's name. There were those who said she resembled her English grandmother, being blue eyed and blonde haired, but her spirit was that of her father Gabriel, her heart belonged to Argentina, her soul to the Pampas that surrounded the estancia that she had called home as a child.

Pausing at the door to her apartment block, she motioned to Gonzalo, her guard for the evening. "I'll be turning in for the night, you can go back to your family, tomorrow we return to the hacienda."

Gonzalo nodded and turned to leave, yet as soon as he noticed Gaby step into the lift inside the block, he paused. Waiting for the doors to close, he then went inside himself, and took a seat in a nearby alcove. Miss Santiago had to have 24 hour protection – so it had been ordered and he would not sleep until he had been relieved of his duty.

Once inside the apartment, Gaby picked up her phone and dialled a number by heart. When the phone was answered, she left a simple message. "Our terms have been agreed to, we move out tomorrow night."

Cutting the line, she smiled, already feeling the adrenaline starting to creep through her body. Suppressing the feeling, she went to bed, willing her body to rest, she wouldn't get any for the next 48 hours.

Jackie Thorne was worried. Her husband's closest friend and business partner had returned from a job overseas and once again disappeared for three days into the clubs of New York on a drinking binge that would finally lead to their door at four am.

"Terry, you have to stop Dino doing this… One day he's going to kill himself…"

Removing his friend's boots and taking the blanket that Jackie had brought from the cupboard, Terry threw it over Dino's still form and gently escorted her back to their room.

"I've tried Jackie… You know that… Ever since Cass was killed in that road accident last year he's blamed himself. Each time he comes back to New York he's reminded of the fact she's no longer here…"

Tears came to Jackie's eyes, nodding her acceptance of Terry's words. Yet it was so hard to see Dino like this. The cocky, self assured Dino, who liked to take risks, just for the hell of it; doing crazy stunts, creating trouble for nothing, was gone. In his place, a man, though his mind was as keen as ever, reduced in stature, part of him lost forever.

Jackie thought back to the time when he had finally realised that Cassandra Tyler was the woman he had been looking for, his delight in being with her plain to see. Cass, not needing to hide her feelings any more, radiant with love for the man she wanted to be with.

She and Terry had laughed, watching them making plans for the future, seeing a side to both that they never knew existed. Dino quieter, more tender, Cass more assertive… It was no surprise to either of them that one Valentines Day Dino had shyly admitted asking Cass to marry him.

They had celebrated together, the four of them, in a local restaurant they frequented when the boys were home. Terry and Dino had decided to close the London office – it was so much easier to work out of New York.

A few months later, when Terry and Dino had returned from a job in Bolivia, Cass had shyly announced that she was pregnant, prompting Dino to buy a round of drinks for everyone in the bar. None of them could have foreseen the tragedy that would occur a couple of days soon after.

Cass had left the office early, wanting to do some shopping, and had taken the direct route home from the mall. The weather had been miserable all day, overcast skies and a light drizzle, making the roads slippery. The driver of a fourteen wheeler had lost control of his truck, and it had turned sideways on the road.

Even though Cass had been in a SUV, it was no protection and she had been killed instantly. Terry had broken the news to his friend, distraught to see Dino crumple in front of him. Cass and their unborn child had become the focus of his life, and he could not imagine being without them.

Dino had tried to work the grief out of his system, helping the company teams extract hostages from several locations and slowly had returned to normal, but Jackie and Terry knew that he had merely hidden his grief away for when he was alone, and drank to forget.

"There must be something we can do."

Terry shrugged his shoulders, "If there is, I don't know what it is… Maybe Dino just needs time… Time for his heart to heal."

"and if it doesn't?"

Terry looked at his wife, the pain clearly showing in his eyes. "Then we'll have to accept that Dino is to end up in our spare room for a few days when we come home from a job…"

Jackie nodded, wishing there was something she could do…

Gaby smiled to herself as she saw the hostage handed over to the English K&R specialist, Alvaro being given the briefcase with the agreed 100,000 dollars inside.

She nodded at the family as they left, waving their thanks, happy that their husband/father was home again, after four months of worry. Not knowing if he were truly alive or dead. Within the hour, they would be out of the country, heading back to France, never to move to a South American country again, no matter what the company requested of them.

"Scavengers… That's what you are… a bunch of scavengers…" Gaby ignored the words, starting to walk back to the black SUV, but Alvaro turned and scowled at the man.

"You should be thankful we were able to get him out, we nearly lost a man back there – equipment costs money to replace… You of all people should know that."

The man frowned, "Who are you people… You turn up out of nowhere, offering to get my hostage away from his captors in exchange for money… Why do you do it?"

Alvaro laughed, "That is a question you need to ask my boss, for I do not have the answer my friend."

"How can I contact him?"

Alvaro laughed even louder… "You cannot… It is he who makes the initial contact, not the other way around. I will tell him that you would like to meet, but I doubt he would accept your invitation, he is a very private person."

Jumping into the SUV, he closed the door behind him and handed the briefcase over to the man sitting next to Gaby. Smiling, she drove down the hillside and two blocks further into the city before entering a garage, where the team quickly disembarked.

Antonio gave each man his wage for the work… 4,000 US dollars each, and sent the five of them home, with orders to rest for three days, before returning to base for the continuation of their training.

Gaby carefully checked the rest of the notes, finding the trackers quickly, and throwing them across the garage. Leaving the briefcase behind, she quickly threw the notes into a holdall and jumped into her car, a mustang convertible, and waved to Antonio as she drove out of the door.

Antonio chuckled. Picking up the notes she had left him, he walked to the lift and went down two floors before jumping into his own car. As he was driving down the street, he saw the police cars heading to the garage and began to laugh even louder.

Opening the garage doors, the police stopped and stared; equally surprised was the English K&R specialist, who then began to swear softly…

"A black SUV you said Senor, could you tell us which one…?" He shook his head; this team were smart, very smart, he was looking at 8 black SUV's all of the same make and model, all with similar plates. In the darkness he hadn't been able to make out the numbers.

A policeman collected the briefcase and trackers, hoping to get information from them, but he was not hopeful. This team were far too careful, this was the third time they had hired their services out to extract a hostage, and the third time they had escaped capture.

The K&R specialist thanked the detective for bringing him back to his hotel, and quietly went up to his room. The policeman thought he was upset and said nothing, but as he walked into his room, the specialist began to smile. He had recognised the way the team worked; it had been, what, nearly ten years since he had worked with such a professional group?

Sitting down on his bed, he made the first of two phone calls. The call went direct to London, to tell the company he worked for about the successful conclusion of his mission. The second went to Terry Thorne.

Terry put down the phone slowly, then rested his chin on his hands while he thought about the information he had just been given. Could it possibly be true? Were the Black Angels back in business? Quickly he stood up and walked into Dino's office.

Dino had recovered from his drinking binge, and now looked almost human. Terry sat on the edge of the desk almost knocking Dino's coffee flying, "John thinks the Black Angels are back…"

Passing over the information he had been given, Dino first looked sceptical, but then became more thoughtful… "It does sound like their style, but it can't be them… Who is leading them? Gabriel Santiago was killed in a car crash several years ago."

Terry nodded, "I know, but from the description of the team I was given, it certainly sounds like them."

Dino chuckled, "You would know, Gabriel Santiago was your SAS commanding officer's best friend wasn't he, before he returned to Argentina?"

Terry smiled, "Gabriel was a bit of a legend in the SAS, had this thing for night operations. No night vision goggles, nothing, just the senses that God gave him. It's part of the reason why his group became known as the Black Angels, they worked at night, dressed in black and with his name…."

"So has someone replaced him? How long has it been… four or five years since the accident and the Angels stopped working?"

"Longer, I met Gabriel when I had just started working for Luthan Risk… He came in to negotiate some contract; we spoke for a few minutes when he found out what I did before K&R…"

"How long did he work for them…?"

Terry shook his head, "He didn't, insisted that he had freedom to work for everyone, but he negotiated a deal with LR for the work he did for them."

"How good were his people?"

Terry grinned, "He had most of Northern Argentina covered, and also the borders with Bolivia, Uruguay and Paraguay. He mainly helped refugees escaping from Bolivia, but then got himself into the K&R business too. Either he would offer to send a team in to do an extraction, or pass on information as to the whereabouts of a hostage."

Dino whistled in respect, "Where was he based?"

"No one knows for sure, his family own a couple of businesses, based in Buenos Aires, but his father was a breeder of horses. Polo ponies mainly, they have an estancia near the Salado river out in the middle of the Pampas. The question I have to ask is, if the Black Angels organisation is up and running again – who's controlling it, and can we use them to get into Bolivia if necessary?"

Dino looked thoughtfully at the maps on the wall. He and Terry only had a small organisation, and they were spread pretty thin. Three negotiators and one extraction team in Europe, which also covered the Middle East if necessary. One negotiator in the Far East – which was purely by luck, as the guy also worked for the British Diplomatic Corps and Thailand was his latest posting.

South and Central America was kidnappers' territory. D&T had two negotiators and three extraction teams working there – and he and Terry would be called often to backup the negotiators when things got busy, which they did on several occasions a year.

"If this organisation will work with us, we can release one of the extraction teams and put them into Europe – it's getting a little warm over there again."

Terry nodded, "My thoughts exactly mate… Don't need you to go out risking your bloody neck like last time…"

Dino ignored the comment, which worried Terry, normally Dino would have answered him with some kind of sarcastic remark, but that part of his friend had simply disappeared after Cass' death. It was as if someone had told him the rules of life had changed – and Dino no longer wished to play the game, sitting off to one side, watching, instead of joining in.

"So are you with me…?"

Dino gave Terry a rare grin, though it was a shadow of what he would have shown in the past… "So… We're going hunting…"


	2. Argentina

Dino looked around the bar where John had brought them, intrigued by the atmosphere

Dino looked around the bar where John had brought them, intrigued by the atmosphere. Around him he could see a mixture of both local people and tourists – though they weren't the kind that had come backpacking around Argentina.

The bar had a casual dress code, jeans were acceptable, but only if they were tidy, not ripped or cut, and casual shirts were preferred – no T-shirts anywhere. In fact, Dino saw an abundance of Polo shirts – many with designer logos, others without.

He wasn't surprised, Argentina was home to the sport of Polo and the bar was only ten minutes walk from the famous Palermo grounds, where the best players in the world would compete annually for the Argentine Open – the equivalent of the World Cup in football.

People in this bar were either rich, or filthy rich, but modest about it. The 'best' kind of rich Terry had said, able to afford anything they wished, but without having to tell the rest of the world about it. Polite, well-mannered and hard working, Dino knew these people to be the elite of the business world – a world that, unfortunately, was disappearing fast, replaced by power hungry and greedy men and women who thought nothing of destroying someone else to get what they wanted.

"Nice place John, better than most we've had to hang out in over the years."

John chuckled at Terry's observation, he had told them all he could about the team that had been rescuing hostages for the last 8 months or so.

"So, this is usually the end of the line…" Terry glanced around not seeing anything that could help him solve the puzzle that had started upon their arrival.

They had found out that it was always the team that contacted the K & R people, making Dino and Terry realise that the group must be listening in on various frequencies, which proved one thing – they had time and money to play with.

"So let's go through this again," Dino paused as a waiter put his drink in front of him. "A K&R specialist would negotiate his hostage out as well as he could. If everything goes ok, the ransom is paid and the hostage gets brought home."

John nodded, "The organisation only gets involved when they find out that a negotiation is going south."

"Have they released a name?"

John shook his head, "Everyone has taken to calling them the Artemis organisation, because that is the callsign they use on the radio."

"They?" Terry was confused for a moment.

John nodded, "It's not always the same person who makes the contact, but the routine is always the same. Ten minutes after a contact with the kidnappers is broken, they come on air, asking for the negotiator. Then they lay their cards on the table – a one time deal for either information or an extraction."

"How much do they charge?" Dino was looking carefully around the bar trying to gain any clues that might help them.

"50,000 US for information or 100,000 for an extraction. It's always the same. Non-negotiable. Some K&R people hold out for as long as possible, but they don't budge."

"Do they get the job done?"

"Within 24 hours. Money paid at handover of the information or hostage."

Terry frowned, "and always through this bar?"

John shook his head, "No, the information deals are done elsewhere – different bars around Buenos Aires – though all are like this one – these people do not skulk around in any dodgy places. This bar is where you come when you want your hostage to be extracted."

"So, where's the contact?"

John shrugged, "I don't know – the instructions are clear. Come well dressed, with a plain tie – just one colour except black. Ask for a drink at the bar as soon as you walk in – anything you like, but always pay with a 10 US note. The guy behind the bar accepts and gives you your change in Peso's."

"Then what?" Dino was intrigued, someone was playing one hell of a game – and he wanted to find out the rules.

"Your second drink is brought to the table by a waiter, who tells you the drink is on the house. He also tells you that you must ask Gaby to dance before you leave."

"and if you don't?"

"You get a call the next day asking why you didn't follow your instructions – and are you sure you want your hostage back."

"So the contact could be the barman, waiter or dancer." Terry said thoughtfully.

John laughed, "It could be anyone in this bar Terry – I've been here twice and gone through the routine completely from start to finish – the barman was different, but the waiter and dancer were the same – but I saw the same six people here standing at the bar both times."

Dino pulled a face, "Someone's being careful."

John nodded, "very. That's not all, if you want to ask Gaby for a dance, you have to tell the bar owner."

Terry sighed, "So that's already ten possible contacts and we haven't even started looking at the rest of the clientele. Those ten could just be go-betweens."

Dino shrugged his shoulders, "The dancer's the key. If you don't dance with her – the mission is a no go – no matter who the actual team contact is. The rest is just establishing your identity."

Terry had to admit that Dino had a point, thinking through the steps, the more he agreed that his partner was right. "Problem is, how can we identify the contact if it's not the dancer?"

"Pay close attention to who's watching her dance, our contact wants to make sure all the criteria are met." John burst out laughing, Dino scowled, "What's so funny?"

"You've never seen Gaby dance. Everyone watches."

Terry frowned and pointed to the stage at the girl already dancing with her partner. "Isn't that Gaby?"

John shook his head, "No, I haven't seen her yet, but Ramon is here, so she'll probably turn up any minute."

As he spoke, the door to the bar opened and a woman walked in. Dressed in red, she carried herself with pride, but not arrogance. Her eyes surveyed the room quickly, a small smile crossing her face.

Terry raised his eyebrows, the girl was certainly pretty, but not as beautiful as some, yet there was something about her that drew the eye, maybe it was her confidence, an aura of quiet strength.

Glancing across the table, he noticed that Dino had narrowed his eyes. After he had realised that he had loved Cass, Dino had sworn off his womanizing ways becoming every inch the devoted partner.

Terry had expected him to return to his old habits after Cass' death, but had been proven wrong. However, Dino still liked to look and from the expression on his face, Terry knew that the old Dino would definitely have found Gaby interesting.

"That's Gaby. Watch carefully, you guys are in for a treat."

John wasn't joking. His two friends were entranced as Gaby began to dance, first alone – then with Ramon. When they finished to rapturous applause, Terry was a little surprised to find that he was a little warm and breathing a little more heavily than usual.

"Wow… Who would refuse a dance with her?"

John chuckled, but then sighed as Terry and Dino admitted he had made his point. "So, now what are you going to do?"

Dino shook his head, but Terry smiled, "Only thing we can do. Track down the Santiago family and see if they know who might have taken over their work.

As Gaby took her drink at the bar, she motioned to Caesar. "I notice our English K&R specialist has brought some friends tonight."

Caesar nodded, "They've stayed quiet though, asking no questions, just enjoying an evening out it seems. Don't worry, I'll get one of the boys to keep an eye on them just in case."

Gaby nodded, "Let me know if they start digging." Getting a nod in reply, she stood and turned to leave, surreptitiously glancing around the bar, but taking a quick note of the two men sitting with the Englishman.

The darker of the two was very good at making himself inconspicuous, but she knew she would spot the red-head anywhere. As she left the bar, she smiled to herself, he was quite attractive, but she had spotted the sad look in his eyes and knew that whatever story he had caused him deep pain. He was in the right place; Argentina was full of tortured souls – why else would the Tango be their dance?

Most people only saw the sensuality of the Tango – but in her opinion that was the corrupted classic form. Yes the Tango was all about passion, but it was also about what had been won and lost, the true Argentinean Tango told the story of a person's life, the love and the pain. Until now, Gaby danced with only pain in her heart, she had not yet found the love to make her Tango truly extraordinary.

"You sure you know the way?"

Terry sighed, they had been driving for over an hour and he had followed the directions they had been given carefully. "Look, we are supposed to arrive at a small town soon, the guy said that after we crossed the railway, it was about 20 minutes further to the town. The Santiago estancia is fifteen minutes out the other side."

Dino made a noise in his throat, fanning himself with the straw hat he had bought that morning while Terry had been talking to the grooms and managers at the polo grounds. Many had thought that he was interested in the Santiago polo ponies and had tried to 'steal' his business, until Terry firmly told them he wasn't interested in horses, but had promised an old friend he would visit.

"He lives near the Santiago estancia."

The directions were very specific and Terry was happy to see the small town in the distance. Sure enough, the estancia was just a little further.

Seemingly relaxed in the passenger seat, Dino began looking around carefully; something did not quite fit here. He was not surprised by the satellite dish on the roof of the building or the radio antenna near one of the barns – the Pampas was a big place, and from what he could see the estancia had its own generator – along with the solar panels on the roof.

"The place is self sufficient from the first glance. Anything else you can see?" Terry's words broke into Dino's thoughts.

"Place is a damn fortress." Quietly he pointed out what he could see, "Someone knows what they're doing, its very quiet, very covert and very, very clever. I don't know how, but I get the feeling I'm being watched – and I can't tell where from."

Terry pulled up in front of the hacienda and was wondering whether they should make their way to the barn he could just see, or knock on the door when a voice made both him and Dino turn.

"Good afternoon gentlemen, can I help you?"

Terry introduced himself and Dino calmly, "We're looking for Mr Santiago. We have a business proposal that we think he might be interested in."

The man studied them carefully, Terry guessed his age at early fifties. Nodding, he indicated they should precede him into the house. "My name is Antonio, I am the manager of the estancia, but if it is a business proposal you have, I'm afraid I cannot help you."

"Mr Santiago is currently out of the country, but there is someone here who may be able to help you." Showing them into an oak panelled study, he left quietly.

A few doors away, he walked into a darkened room and turned on a monitor that gave a video feed from the study. The two men were sitting quietly, talking to each other in calm voices.

Gaby was furious, "What the hell are they doing here… How did they find us? I want to know who they are… Find out and patch it through." As she walked out of the room, she placed the receiver into her ear, so Antonio could give her the information she needed.

Pausing outside the study door, Gaby took a deep breath. She had recognised both men from the bar – they would certainly recognise her. Smiling she had an idea – they would be very surprised to see her – it was a situation she could use to her advantage.

Hearing the door, both men stood politely and were stunned at the sight in front of them. Gaby walked around the large desk and sat in the chair that had been her father's and allowed a small smile to play across her lips.

"Well gentlemen, my manager tells me you have come to talk business, what can I do for you? Are you interested in our horses, or our Architecture and Engineering division?"

Terry and Dino looked at each other, quiet for a moment not sure what to say. Terry took a deep breath, introducing himself and his partner he took a short breath "Actually we wanted to talk to you about something else."

Gaby's eyes narrowed, in her ear, she could hear Antonio's voice telling her what she wanted to know. "Really, I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

Dino sat up in his chair, "we saw you at the bar last night – you're quite a dancer."

Gaby raised her eyebrows, "A hobby of mine, nothing more – everyone dances Tango in Argentina…"

Terry threw Dino a warning look – if they weren't careful they wouldn't get anywhere. Catching the look Dino sighed and rephrased the question in his mind. "We hoped you might help us with some information."

Gaby frowned, "Information, of what kind?"

It took all Dino's self control not to swear, he was now convinced of the woman's involvement in the Artemis organisation. Yet he sensed she was playing the two of them, he let Terry continue.

"We understand that there is a group that helps to rescue hostages and we wondered if you might know anything about it." Gaby shrugged her shoulders saying nothing, waiting for Terry to continue, "Apparently, one of the instructions that anyone wishing the groups help has to follow is to request a dance with you at the bar."

"And you think that because of that instruction, I would know about this group." Gaby's tone became a little abrupt, "I told you gentlemen, I dance at the bar as a hobby. Yes, occasionally I do get asked to dance, but not always. If you are assuming that I can give you more information because of that, then I'm sorry I cannot help you."

Standing up, she indicated the door politely, "I'm afraid you'll have to look for your information elsewhere, now if you'll excuse me…"

Dino stood but looked Gaby squarely in the eye. "Cannot help us, or will not."

Gaby's face changed instantly, becoming hostile, "Please leave, now. I'll have my housekeeper show you out. Do not come back."

As she stalked away down the corridor, Terry swore, "Jesus Dino, what the hell did you do that for? Now we'll have no chance of getting the information that we need."

"She knows what's going on Ter, did you see how defensive she became… We've got to get hold of her. Find out the truth." He began to follow Gaby down the corridor. Terry looked to the ceiling and offered up a short prayer, hoping that Dino knew what he was doing.

Looking around, Dino hesitated, where had she disappeared to? Terry paused alongside him. "Dino, will you watch what you're doing, we could lose everything."

Dino gave his partner a sour look, "C'mon Ter, are you so out of it you've forgotten how to play Mr Nice Guy." Terry raised his eyebrows, suddenly realising that Dino had been goading Gaby on purpose, his friend turned slightly, feeling the movement of air on his face, "This way…"

They found Gaby sitting on the terrace, talking quietly to a woman – probably the housekeeper, as they appeared out of the doorway, she jumped up, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Dino took a step forward, "You have answers Miss Santiago, and we're not leaving until we get them." Suddenly he spun to one side and was confronted by a Sig Sauer – held in the hands of a young man in his mid-twenties. The estancia manager standing just behind him.

"As you can see Senor, I like my privacy. Antonio will see you to your car." She turned away to look over the Pampas, but froze at the sound of Terry's voice.

"What would your father think of you at this moment Miss Santiago, I thought such a man would at least teach his children some respect."

The two men snapped their eyes toward Gaby, hesitating for a moment; she turned her head slightly and looked at the two men over her shoulder, "What do you know of my father?" Her voice soft, but like tempered steel.

Terry took a deep breath, "Did you ever meet a man by the name of Alistair Stewart?"

Gaby spun around staring at the two men, "He was my father's best friend, do you know him?"

Terry smiled softly, "He was my CO at Hereford. Your dad is quite a legend."

A myriad of emotions crossed Gaby's face as she tried to decide what she should do. "Alvaro, put your gun down, and get these gentlemen something to drink. Ask Maria if she could prepare us a light snack too, I'm sure Senor Dino and Senor Terry haven't had lunch."

Looking at the two of them a soft smile crossed her face, "Take a seat gentlemen, I'll be with you in a moment." She turned and left, Antonio following.

Inside, Gaby's cool demeanour changed to one of panic. She had expected to use her knowledge against them, but Dino had caught her by surprise chasing out of the study after her. Add to that Terry's knowledge of her father… "Antonio, what can they be here for?" Tell me everything you found out apart from their names and the fact that they're both K&R."

Antonio sighed, completing the information he had started to give her earlier. As he spoke, Gaby became more interested, asking quietly about their company, what they did.

"So they're not fat cats like Luthan Risk?"

Antonio shook his head, "To the contrary, they prefer to work with small contractors – even individuals, for them it's been very lucrative."

Leaning back in the chair she was sitting on, Gaby became thoughtful, "So, they look after the little people… How big is their organisation?" Antonio told her, seeing a confused look crossing her face. "They are well organised – why did they want to get in touch with us?"

Gaby wasn't the only one thinking, Terry's mind was working fast, "She must know something about us – How would she know my name, and to call you Dino…?"

Dino shrugged, slowly drinking his beer. "How should I know, but it confirms something – she does know what is going on." Terry nodded; Dino's sixth sense had helped them again.

"So, what do we tell her?"

Dino went quiet for a moment, thinking about the possibilities. "if we can find out the extent of her organisation, it could really help us to pull a team out of South America and put them into Europe."

Terry chuckled. "We're going for the truth? That has to be a first…"

Dino gave him a sour look, "There's a first time for everything – and from what I've seen of Gaby Santiago, only the truth will do."

Terry fell silent, on that point, he had to agree.


	3. The Truth Comes Out

Gaby paused, she had been just about to walk out of the door, and had heard Dino's last comment

Gaby paused, she had been just about to walk out of the door, and had heard Dino's last comment. The red-head intrigued her, Terry Thorne had an honest open face and was easy to read, but Dino was not, she wondered what had happened in his life to make the man so guarded – to hide behind a mask.

Waiting a few moments to gather her thoughts, she stepped out of the door. "So gentlemen, you want some answers, but first you have to answer my questions." Both stood up at her approach, waiting for her to sit down before they returned to their seats.

Quickly Dino filled her in on his and Terry's organisation and admitted that they were over-stretched. Gaby was a little surprised by his frankness, but after the comment she had overheard, listened carefully.

Terry concluded his partner's information. "So you see, if the rumours we have heard are true, it would help us a great deal, as we can relocate at least one of our extraction teams to Europe. We can help a lot more people that way."

Gaby smiled, "So what gave you the idea that I might know what was going on?"

Dino gave a half smile, "You were the only constant at the bar, waiters, barmen, customers. They all change. Add to that the fact that your late father was known by all the K&R organisations in South America…" He paused as he saw the pain cross Gaby's face, "I'm sorry for your loss, Terry's told me lots of stories over the last couple of days."

Looking across the table, Gaby realised that Dino also shared a great loss and acknowledged his words with a slight nod of her head, "Dad was maybe a little too well known…" Turning to Terry she smiled, "Did you ever meet my father?"

Terry smiled, "Only once, it was in London, we spoke for a few minutes and he told me that if I was ever in Argentina…"

Gaby chuckled, "That sounds just like dad – we used to get all sorts of people dropping in when I was a kid. So… now that I know about you, what do you need from me?"

Dino and Terry traded looks before Dino answered. Leaning forward in his chair, he clasped his hands together and spoke quietly. "Our friend John works for Luthan Risk, has done for many years, he knew your dad and how his team worked. When this… Artemis… organisation appeared, he watched them closely and realised that they followed your father's techniques. Then after a while he contacted us. We were hoping that you might know who has got this team working again."

Gaby's face became serious, "I see – you are hoping that this organisation can help you in South America so you can release one of your own teams in this area to go elsewhere."

Dino and Terry nodded, "We've heard the stories, and from what we can tell, the group is very well organised and very professional. We would like to negotiate a deal with them for their help."

Gaby looked at Antonio, who had joined them halfway through the conversation but said nothing. Dino realised that somehow they were communicating with each other, but couldn't work it out, when he realised that Gaby had a soft smile on her face.

"Would you gentlemen join us for dinner? I have something to show you that may take some time." Dino gave an almost imperceptible nod in reply, looking at Terry who gave their answer.

"We'd be delighted."

Gaby stood quickly, "Good, please give me a moment – I need to tell my housekeeper that we'll be having an extra two at dinner." She quickly disappeared; leaving Antonio behind, the look on the man's face was one of quiet relief and hope.

Dino and Terry talked quietly finishing their drinks, enjoying the afternoon breeze.

"So… Shall we go?" Gaby's voice made them turn; Terry stared at the sight in front of him. She had changed out of her light summer dress into lightweight fatigues, with a t-shirt and lightweight combat boots, completing the look was a waistcoat with several pockets suitable for carrying various items.

Dino stood slowly, casting a glance in Terry's direction; this was something neither of them anticipated. Gaby's entire outfit was matt black, the amused smile on her face signifying that she knew she had surprised them both.

"I feel a little over-dressed," Dino's comment made Gaby chuckle, a twinkle coming to her eyes.

"You can leave your jackets here if you wish, you won't need them where we are going."

Smiling, she turned, without checking to see whether the two men were following.

Their first stop was the barn – not full of horses, but several two man rooms. "This is where the teams rest after an operation before returning to their families. Though many of the single men choose to sleep here and eat at the estancia, we're one big happy family."

Terry and Dino traded looks but remained silent, stunned that they had not only got the information they had asked for, but were actually being introduced into the organisation. Gaby showed them the operations room where missions were planned, and the communications centre.

Dino took in everything calmly, he had to admit, that the organisation was very well ordered, but still they had not met the person in charge… He now recognised Antonio as not only the manager of the estancia – but most likely second in command. Gaby's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"We've been quiet for a couple of days, so the boys will all be on the firing range. Would you like to see?"

Terry nodded, "How many teams can you put out?"

Gaby smiled, "At the moment we can put out two full teams of six and have four men in reserve – everyone rotates so all get enough rest. Within two months another four men will be trained up enough to bring in to the organisation."

"Dad had six teams altogether, we are hoping to get there, but they won't all be for K&R. We still get refugees coming across the border, and two teams will be arranged as escorts for them."

After a short drive, they arrived at the firing range – sure enough, as Gaby had said, all the team members were here, practising – most with M15's, though a couple were firing pistols.

Terry was curious about a target he could see over the far side, "Is that an archery target?"

Gaby chuckled, "It is," the mirth on her face intrigued and mystified both men. As she led them towards it, Dino noticed that all the men treated her with the utmost respect. Something came to his mind, but he dismissed it almost straight away… Surely not.

Halfway along the range, Gaby stopped and led them into a weapons room. "Each team member has his own gear and is responsible for maintenance. We do have two designated firearms specialists who report to Antonio and check everyone's gear weekly.

Terry nodded, smiling at the nicknames printed on locker doors. "I see your boys like to give themselves names too…"

Gaby laughed, "Yeah they wanted to do it – You've met Alvaro… He's a big X-men fan… Calls himself 'Wolverine'… and has the skill with knives to back it up. Several of the boys do extra training in various areas – I have eight medics, and four unarmed combat specialists."

Dino was looking curiously at one of the lockers… "I thought the organisation was called 'Artemis'? Here there's a locker with it marked on the door."

Gaby chuckled, "The boys in communications started using the name as a callsign about six months ago, the K&R organisations picked up on it – though they didn't pick up on the previous one. Each team's callsign is the same as the team leader. At the moment we have Artemis and Apollo. In the future, we'll have others."

"The team leaders don't appear to be on the range, if the closed lockers are anything to go by." Gaby gave Dino a speculative look and smiled, "Either Antonio or Gonzalo usually lead the Apollo team, they are the most experienced members of the organisation. Artemis generally practices alone."

Terry was curious, "Why? I thought it would be better for the teams to train together, as a complete unit."

Gaby nodded, "Artemis is also the leader of the organisation – so cannot always be here and practice when they are."

Dino sighed, "Artemis is also the contact in Buenos Aires, am I correct?"

Gaby nodded, "And a little bit of a specialist…" Opening the locker, the two men were stunned to see a combat bow and quiver of arrows, almost a metre long. Do you know of the legend gentlemen?"

Terry looked at her curiously, "Artemis was the Greek goddess of the night – also known as the huntress… She hunted with a bow, killing those she thought unworthy. A good name for your organisation, but for a team leader… Who would take a female name?"

Dino gasped, "A woman…"

Staring at the woman in front of them, Dino now noted the strength and pride in her stance – but there was no arrogance. Gaby's people were good – she didn't need to boast about their success.

Softly she began to speak. "When my father died, his organisation fell apart, Antonio and a couple of others remained behind and I was able to persuade them to help me re-build. They have become the support team – working in the communications centre helping to co-ordinate the covert network that I have in the mountains."

"Antonio helped me to start training the teams, my father had trained the two of us – Antonio for the organisation – me because I wanted to learn. I had taken up archery at university as a hobby, my father encouraged me to continue – my targets are set at 200 and 400 metres. When I took over, several of the men didn't want to be in my team, but I soon proved myself. Now any of the boys outside are happy to be selected for the Artemis team. Competition is quite fierce… We keep score."

Terry and Dino were speechless, unsure what to say for fear it might offend their hostess, they both chose to say nothing. As Gaby led them back to the house, Dino quietly turned to Terry, "I want to see the team in action, I don't doubt that they're good, but I want to see it with my own eyes."

Terry and Dino carefully quizzed Gaby and Antonio through dinner, where they were joined by several team members, including Alvaro – and his best friend Joachim. The two young men were quite open with their answers about their personal involvement with the team.

Alvaro was actually Bolivian by birth and had come across the mountains with his family. Both parents had died during the arduous journey – his father surviving until they had crossed the border into Argentina, leaving him, an older brother and younger sister orphans in a new country.

Gaby's father had found them a couple of days later and brought them to the estancia, giving them somewhere to live and employing them when they were old enough. Alvaro worshipped the ground Gaby walked on – and was her team no.2. Joachim was also a constant Artemis team member and the two young men would give their lives for her cause – not because of Gaby – but because they believed in what they were doing.

"Every person we help to escape the Cartels and kidnappers is another success for our country. Each little success builds hope for those of us that had to leave and for those that had to stay behind." Alvaro's father had been the mayor of a small town speaking out against the Cartels. The death threats had arrived, and Alessandro had managed to get his family out just in time.

Terry listened quietly – nearly all the men had a story to tell. All shared the same goal, to be a thorn in the side of the Cartels, drug runners and kidnappers, all had heard rumours about the Artemis organisation as it was being set up and wanted to join.

It had taken five years to get a covert information gathering network up to a strength that was useful. Then the operational teams started to be trained, Terry was gratified to see that Gaby had taken her time, not rushing anyone until everything was in place.

The organisation was well structured and strong, moving cautiously forward, careful not to attract publicity, which could be a problem for security. Terry glanced across the table at Dino who was talking to Gaby about operational aspects of the organisation.

Dino's frankness was obviously something Gaby appreciated; Terry had started asking questions cautiously, eliciting some amused looks from their hostess. "What is it you want to know Senor Thorne, do not be afraid to ask."

Dino had taken over, while Terry started speaking to the others.

After dinner, Terry and Dino had left for their hotel with a promise to return the following day to negotiate for the organisations services.

"So, what do you think?" Terry was interested in hearing Dino's take on the operational side.

"Their organisation is very complex, but very well structured. Gaby has people continually rotating in the field, keeping an eye on things, tracking down groups. She even has two of the biggest groups infiltrated, but she is careful about what she does."

"If her team can go in and out without making a sound, that's what they do. The kidnappers try and track down the missing hostage for a day or two, but then give up believing that the jungle has got them. It means the groups don't move around."

Terry nodded, "It's a good philosophy, her team doesn't get casualties and they know where to go in."

Dino shrugged, "It's also why the team only pull out who they're paid to go in after – to get more than two hostages is difficult to keep covert. Gaby's priority is her team, the money gives the boys a wage and pays for the helicopter to get them in and out."

"She doesn't have her own bird?"

Dino shook his head and chuckled, "Not… yet, she told me. She has to 'hire' one."

Terry raised an eyebrow, "From where? I don't know anywhere that hires combat helicopters."

Dino grinned, "Apparently Antonio's younger brother is in the Argentine Airforce – they go 'night flying' as part of their training. He's going to stay there with his crew until Gaby can get a bird for the team…"

Terry couldn't believe it, "That's ambitious, but I take it that's a long term goal…"

Dino nodded, "She's got her head screwed on Ter, but I'd still like to see her team in action." Terry said nothing, but the look on Dino's face was one he hadn't seen in a long time. One of interest and curiosity, had Gaby helped to draw Dino out of his half dead state? He was certainly more up-beat and happier than Terry had seen him in a long time.

Gaby chuckled at the look on Dino and Terry's faces. They had met early that morning, but upon their arrival at the estancia, Antonio had directed them to the range. "Gaby's practicing; she asked if you would like to join her."

They had found her, bow in hand, a look of determination on her face, Alvaro was nearby, and motioned them to be quiet. Gaby's bow had been aimed slightly upward, her stance almost identical to one that would have been used by the legendary Robin Hood.

With a smooth movement, she had drawn back the bowstring and let it go, releasing the arrow to the target. When it hit the target dead centre she had grinned and turned towards them. Terry had smiled, "Nice shot…"

"Yeah, I'm getting better all the time."

Dino had looked carefully at the target. "That's more than 400 metres."

Gaby nodded, "I'm slowly increasing my range, that target is set to 800 metres. I'm hoping to get up to 1000 metres, but that's difficult with a short bow like this, a longer one would give me more range, but is much more difficult to carry when you're on an operation."

The two men had looked at her, stunned for a moment, before Dino had been able to make a comment, "You're carrying the right callsign…"

"It's not my callsign… It's my nickname – dad always called me Artemis, said he preferred it to Diana – who is Artemis' Roman equivalent – and my middle name."

Leading them back to the hacienda, she glanced at them, "Have you had breakfast? I really need to shower and change before we talk."

Finding out that they had eaten she arranged with Antonio to show them the communications centre, "We are monitoring several negotiations at the moment; one of them is starting to turn sour."


	4. The Artemis Organisation Revealed

Joining them a short while later, Gaby heard that the Artemis team had sent out their usual offer of help

Joining them a short while later, Gaby heard that the Artemis team had sent out their usual offer of help. The negotiator had sounded extremely relieved to hear them and agreed almost immediately to their terms.

"How do you know that you're not being set up Gaby?" Terry was intrigued.

She grinned, "We keep an eye on things, and do our homework when negotiations start, we collect the details and start collecting information, that can take a while. This particular hostage has been missing for three months and comes from Germany – he's a geologist sub-contracted to a large oil company. The K&R company that provides their cover will not go above 300,000 US. We know all the K&R people in Argentina – and several in Bolivia."

"This guy is called Mark Davies – he's one of the best negotiators – works freelance for whoever will hire him, and nearly always gets the result he's after. Your friend John is not bad – he has a lot of patience and authority on air, but he's been unlucky recently – his two last deals went south. Not a surprise to us, the group he was talking to both times are a bunch of hard asses. It's getting to a point where we might get trouble from them."

Dino was curious, "How come?"

Gaby sighed, "Their unwillingness to negotiate has resulted in us having to hit them a couple of times, so they've increased their security. Makes our job more difficult."

Moving to the centre table, she began discussing the operation with Antonio and Gonzalo, who jointly ran the Apollo team. Antonio had requested to be relieved of his position, feeling that his age was slowing down the team and expressed an interest in co-ordinating the organisation's teams.

Gaby had agreed, but still valued his insight and always included him in the planning part of an op. "This is going to be difficult Gabrielle, the group that have him are that bunch near the source of the Salado river, hell to get in and out, you're going to need our best people."

Gaby nodded, agreeing with Antonio's assessment, "Get in touch with our contact in the area and get the information we need and warn your brother that this could be a hot one. I'll take Alvaro and Joachim with me. You too Gonzalo, with your two best men."

"Mind if I tag along?" Dino's voice made them all pause, "I won't hold you up, I promise."

Gaby gave him a slightly annoyed look, "I'll think about it. I don't want my team compromised."

Dino nodded acceptance and said nothing more.

Five days later…

Dino sat quietly aboard the helicopter thinking about the conversations that had happened over the previous couple of days. Terry had returned to the USA after an agreement had been reached with Gaby over what the organisation would do.

Gaby had indicated that she needed a more updated communications system and various other bits and pieces that were hard for her to come by. Dino and Terry would help her to upgrade, on the condition that any hostages being held that were covered by their company would receive priority – even if negotiations were going well. Finding out where the hostage was held could take up to a month, sometimes longer, but at least she would know who she was going after.

He and Terry had agreed to pay Gaby's standard price for the work – she did have her expenses after all. Having her organisation help them out meant that they could relocate at least one team to Europe, giving them greater coverage.

Dino had joined in on the planning of the operation, but said nothing, this was Gaby's show, and he was not going to undermine her authority. The only question he had asked was whether any operations had gone wrong.

Alvaro shook his head, "We always get the hostage back, twice we've had to change our planned pick ups, but we have a network of shelters that are well hidden and looked after by our information people – they use them a lot."

That day Gaby and he had rested on the terrace, swinging gently in two hammocks that had caused them to drift off to sleep in the afternoon sun. They had talked quietly, Dino finding out that Gaby's parents had not died in an ordinary car accident, but had been killed out of revenge by one of the Cartels. Dino nodded, he now knew the reason for her caution.

In turn, Dino had spoken a little about Cass, but not mentioned a lot – apart from the fact that it was a car accident that had caused her to lose her life. He had become silent, and Gaby had left him alone, allowing him to remain with his thoughts.

They abseiled out of the helicopter – the ground here was too rocky for the helicopter to land, and quickly made their way to the location where the hostage was being held.

Gaby swore, the group of kidnappers had grown since her last report, and it was going to be more difficult to get the man out than they had initially anticipated. Instead of going alone, Alvaro had been instructed to take Joachim with him to get the man out and head direct for the pick up zone.

Gonzalo and his two team members would clear the way for them to move out quickly, while she and Dino would quietly bring up the rear. Dino nodded, it was a good plan, the team members backing each other up.

All was going well, but unfortunately the hostage tripped over something, alerting a guard who sounded the alarm. The team had no choice but to fight their way out… Gonzalo and his team were able to help Alvaro and Joachim with the hostage, Dino had actually stood in the open letting off several rounds from his borrowed M15 to distract the guards and help them escape.

Gaby had remained hidden, but began picking off men with her bow which scared the guards as they were hit by a silent enemy that they could not track. A short message revealed that the rest of the team had made it to the pick up point and were loading aboard the helicopter. They had made it out, but Gaby and Dino were cut off.

Dino heard the radio mike squawk in his ear, Alvaro and Gonzalo were heading back from the helicopter to help them out. Gaby's answer stunned him.

"Don't you dare, get out of here and get the hostage back to his people." Dino heard a question in Gonzalo's voice, but Gaby remained firm. "Send me a pick up at alternate Bravo one hour after dawn tomorrow, now get out of here."

Dino heard a soft "Acknowledged." And within a few minutes the sound of a helicopter flying overhead could be heard clearly. The result was that a number of guards returned to the camp, but from the shouts he realised that his and Gaby's trail had been picked up.

Her voice came to him quietly through the darkness, "So, are you ready to play a little hide and seek?"

Closing the shelter door, Gaby began to relax a little. Finally they were safe, it wasn't the first time an operation had gone sour for her team, and she had had to use one of the safe shelters her organisation had prepared for a situation such as this before. However, it was the first time she had been forced to share a shelter, and that would cause a problem.

Each time she had led her team to extract a hostage, Gaby had returned home with adrenaline burning through her body. The closer the brush with death, the more it burned and awakened her sexuality. Today was no exception.

Usually, she would arrive back at her Buenos Aires apartment, shower and change, before heading out to the nightclubs in the city. There, she would pick up a man of her choice – normally a tourist from Europe or the USA who would not be intimidated by her taking the lead.

In the morning, she would leave his hotel room at dawn, never to be seen by said tourist again. It was an adequate arrangement. She would leave – her need to feel alive satiated by an encounter with someone she would never see again.

She quelled the need within her. The man she was with attracted her for many reasons, but she had come to know him fairly well. The ever-changing blue eyes that reflected his moods, the shock of red hair which made him easy to pick out in a group of people. Dino had joined the extraction to 'evaluate' her team, to see if they were good enough to become part of his organisation.

Dino had lost his fiancée over a year before in a car crash, the pain was still fresh in his mind, and she was not going to risk the contract she was trying to get for her network. Turning her back on him, she pulled the brush through her hair, trying to get rid of the knots that she had acquired through the day.

Dino glanced up from where he was trying to relax, eyes half closed he could sense that something had changed about his travelling partner. Studying her closely, he noticed the flush in her skin tone and just visible, the increase in her pulse.

Gaby had got them both out of trouble and sent her team home with the hostage they had rescued, giving a message that she would use an 'alternative' route. They had been pursued for three hours, but she had fooled the kidnap team time and again, before finally bringing him here. A hidden shelter, known only to her people; normally, the team would split up – each taking a different shelter if necessary – but Dino did not know where the others were, and she had had no choice.

His respect for her grew; he had been trained in escape and evasion techniques whilst in the military, and was proud of his Delta Force work, but Gaby was almost completely self taught. Yet she moved as well – if not better - than every professionally trained soldier he had come across.

There was something he recognised in her – the way a mission affected her psychologically, emotionally, physically. He recognised what was happening, because it also happened to himself, and there was only one way such a feeling could be released.

He fought the need rising within him, hoped that he could last until they had returned to Buenos Aires. Gaby had arranged for a dawn pick-up, but could he last that long… He doubted it, turning his face to the wall; he blocked all thoughts out of his mind except one… Cass… Maybe thinking about her would calm him down…

For the next hour, each fought to control the feelings within, to no avail. The silence increased the tension. Gaby sought to release some of it by talking.

"Hungry..?" Dino nodded, afraid his voice would betray him. Gaby stood up and walked to the small alcove at the back of the shelter, smiling when she saw a note that showed it had been stocked this very day…

"Bread, eggs, cheese and a little ham… Nothing exciting I'm afraid"

Dino chuckled, "Enough to make an omelette or scrambled egg." Rolling off the camp bed, he laughed at the look on Gaby's face… "What, did you think I can't cook…?" Happy to be doing something, he prepared the small stove that he had carried along with the ration pack in his gear, and checked out hers too.

Gaby grinned, glad to feel the tension lifting, the atmosphere between them a little more relaxed. Picking up the bread, she carried it over to the small table, and prepared her own stove, toasting the bread lightly.

Going through their packs, Dino saved the cereal bars and biscuits for the following day, but pulled out the meat ration – and tinned desert… "Well, well, well, we are in luck… Fruit salad…"

After the small but energising meal, Gaby used the last of the flame from the stove to light a small candle. The slight amount of light gave the shelter a cosy feel, and each lying back on their bunk, they started to talk… Dino about his time in the forces, then in the K&R business, Gaby about her time spent at boarding school and university in Britain, then returning home wondering what she would do with her life.

"For many girls of my age, the next step would be to find a husband and that would be it, but it was not for me. I was too wilful. Too independent. I found out about dad's network quite by accident. Eduardo was going to take over when he finished his time in the British forces"

"When does he get back?"

"Next year. He's serving in Iraq at the moment, on his return, he'll take over – it was my dad's wish, and I will honour it."

"What will you do?"

Gaby shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, I would like to continue working with my team, but I doubt Eduardo will allow it. He thinks it's too dangerous for a woman. But I've proved myself."

Dino remained silent, not wanting to admit he agreed with Gaby's brother, but she sensed it, and it irritated her. "You agree with him don't you…? Why…? After today, when you've seen what I can do."

"Gaby, you are one hell of a team leader, and your work with the bow is unreal, but yes, I agree with your brother. It's not about the work, but what happens if you get caught."

She stood glaring at him, "I have never been caught and I have no intention of being caught Senor Dino."

Dino winced at her harsh words, but he felt a need to support her brother's opinion, "We all get caught sooner or later Gaby, for a man, there are beatings, torture – and then either death or escape… For a woman it is worse."

"What could be worse than what you have mentioned?" Her anger growing, she looked him squarely in the eye.

"They will keep you alive… For entertainment… To make photographs to send to your brother…"

Gaby's face blanched, but she did not back down. "I understand what you are saying, but it is for that reason I always make sure that I am covered. I always have a back up plan."

Dino nodded, "As every team leader should, but one day something could go wrong… Someone you trust could turn against you. Your brother would risk his own life – and the lives of others to get you out… Is it worth it Gaby? Just for you to prove that you can be as good as the boys?"

She said nothing, but Dino knew he was getting through. "Lead your team until your brother returns Gaby and retire, they will respect you even more. Hand over the network – you may do a better job than he can ever do, but you must find a new life for yourself. You would be surprised how much your knowledge and skill would be valued in other professions."

Gaby was intrigued, but her anger had been fired and there was no easy way to calm it down. "You're just like Antonio and all the rest, telling me what to do. I will choose for myself – and it will be at a time of my choosing."

She spun for the door, but Dino stood quickly and caught her wrist, "Don't…" Gaby fought to free herself from his grip, but couldn't, changing tactics, she tried an Aikido move that would force Dino to release her, but in her anger, she broadcast it and he was ready for her.

Catching her across the shoulder, he pulled her close, hearing her growl in frustration. "Let me go Dino…"

"No… not until you calm down…" The frustration overcame her and she began to fight him with all the strength she could find. Dino marvelled at her spirit, her strength and realised with a shock that he was looking at a female image of himself…


	5. Nature takes control

"Gaby please, enough."

Pulling her even closer, both his arms wrapped around her shoulders, Dino tried to suppress the feelings he had inside. However the damage was done, Gaby had sensed his reaction and could not believe what was going on.

Turning to stare at him she stopped trying to break away, struggling to control her emotions – to no avail, she had to give in. The anger had awakened her completely and there was no holding back, basic primitive instinct was kicking in.

Catching the back of his head she pulled him down, meeting his lips with hers, at first afraid of his response. Afraid he would push her away. Their first touch was electric; Dino tightened his grip around her shoulders with one arm, the other sliding to her waist, feeling her lean into him, seeking more.

Pushing her back and down, Dino prayed that the small makeshift camp bed would hold their combined weight, but Gaby caught his attention once more, her lips beginning to travel along his jaw, her hands pulling at his top.

Dino shuddered at her touch, feeling the need to match her desire, sitting up slightly; he removed his sweater and began to pull urgently at hers. For a moment, Gaby froze, suddenly realising where this was leading – knowing that she had started it, afraid to continue, afraid to stop. She pulled away slightly, knowing that Dino still mourned Cass, not wanting to cause him to feel any guilt or intensify his pain.

"Dino I…" a look of shame passed across her face, her words stopped by Dino's finger on her lips. It was then she could see an awareness of the situation and a hungry look growing in his eyes.

"I understand Gaby… I know what you need… I need it too." Gaby was stunned for a moment, but was soon distracted as Dino pulled her towards him, rolling onto his back.

No longer ashamed, Gaby removed her own top, and dropped down onto his chest meeting his lips once again, feeling the heat building between their half clothed bodies. Dino's hands began to travel along her spine, a gentle caress upwards, kneading the muscle around her shoulder blades, pulling at her waist when she tried to move away.

Switching position, Dino began to travel with his lips from hers, catching the jaw, moving along to her ear, down her neck and around to her throat. He heard the gasp as he reached the nipple and teased it gently with his tongue.

He stiffened as she ran her nails down his back, light enough not to hurt, firm enough to leave his spine tingling. Continuing to descend over her flat stomach, leaving light kisses behind each step of the way, he felt Gaby squirm underneath him, heard her breathing quicken.

Smiling to himself, he played with her trousers, taking his time, knowing it would drive her insane. Gaby had ideas of her own, digging her nails into his shoulders, she felt a shudder pass through Dino's body, followed shortly by one of her own as he finally gave her what she had been waiting for…

Kissing the inside of her thighs, Dino heard the quiet moan coming from Gaby's lips, teasing her with his tongue, he heard the gasp and wondered if he would be able to catch her before they even joined. As he was about to test his theory, he was surprised when Gaby sat up, pulling at his shoulders, bringing his head to hers.

"Don't you dare tease Dino… You know what I need… and do you really want to miss out on what I can give in return?"

The fire burning in her eyes made Dino give in, standing up, he allowed his trousers to drop, gratified by the smile on Gaby's lips and glint in her eye.

Sliding slowly inside her body Dino closed his eyes as she tightened against him – so much so that he could feel the pressure all the way down. Gaby in return shivered at the sensation awakening at her core.

Dino took his time, wanting to savour the feeling she gave him, withdrawing slowly before gradually pushing in again. Gaby moaned in pleasure, encouraging him to quicken the pace, yet he felt he needed to give her more.

Moving to his knees, he caught her hips, pulling her strongly to him, seeing her eyes fly open at the depth he achieved, he was finding it difficult to keep his movements slow, the sensations they were releasing in both Gaby and himself threatened to take him over the edge any minute. There had been no-one for him since he had lost Cass…

Gaby reached up and caught his arm, pulling him on top of her, so she could deliver her thanks with a kiss that took his breath away. Nudging him, he rolled to his back, so she could ride him, gently at first; dipping her head for the kisses she wanted.

From this angle, the sight of her body intoxicated Dino, he reached up and caught her waist wanting to savour the taste of her again, but Gaby resisted, moving against him a little more strongly.

Dino couldn't wait any longer – either she had to finish or he did… Sitting up, he saw that the change in position caught her inside as he had hoped. Insistently he placed his hands behind her ass, pulling her into his hips, slowly at first then more rapidly, more powerfully…

Gaby crushed his lips with hers, no longer able to keep the sensations within her from building. Without her even realising, she was on her back again, Dino swiftly having turned her over.

Locking his arms under her shoulders to keep their contact close, he began to drive into her body, each push stronger than the one before. Gaby's breath was becoming ragged as her body began to shake, she could feel her muscles begin to protest as the nerves involuntarily started to cause them to tighten and contract…

Fighting to control her own body, trying to hold out as long as she could, she could not stop the cry escaping her lips as Dino increased the power and pace of his drives.

Dino could feel the pressure building within himself, and almost began screaming for relief when he felt Gaby move underneath him, rising to meet each of his thrusts…

"Dino… A little harder... please…" The request came out as Gaby gasped once more… Locking himself more forcefully into her shoulders, Dino's feet found the edge of the bed frame, using the leverage to increase the strength of his drives he could hear the result within moments…

"Dino…please…" His mind was no longer his to control, all he could feel was Gaby in his arms, her lips against his, her voice in his ear, urging him on. A moment later a growl issued from his throat as he emptied himself into her as she rose one more time, her body convulsing against him.

They collapsed into each others arms, breathless, complete, exhausted. Neither wishing to move, each sensing that this was not like any other time, any other person they had known before. Gaby, because other encounters had been emotionless, impersonal, Dino, because he had believed there would be no one else he would wish to share himself with after Cass.

After this night, neither realised that everything between them had been changed for ever.


	6. Back to business reunion

Gaby awoke first; sliding out of the red-head's arms she quickly dressed and went outside to scout the territory

Gaby awoke first; sliding out of the red-head's arms she quickly dressed and went outside to scout the territory. Pausing to scan the valley bellow, she thought about the events of the night before.

What the hell was wrong with her…? Never had someone touched her like Dino, was it because they knew each other? Or was it because she could not disappear into the night as usual, and just remain the mystery woman?

Silently she surveyed the valley below, seeing nothing that gave her cause for concern. She knew she had to return to the shelter and rouse Dino – they had to get moving, but she was afraid…What if he wanted nothing to do with her ever again, or even worse, wanted more from her?

A soft footstep made her turn, hand instantly going to the knife at her waist. Dino caught it quickly, "Easy Gaby, it's only me… So, everything quiet?" She nodded, not trusting herself to speak. "Good, let's grab our gear and get moving."

Staring at his back as the two of them went back into the shelter, Gaby finally found her voice, "Dino… about last night…"

He turned and looked at her, eyes soft, smiling as she gave him a concerned look. "No regrets Gaby… In fact I should thank you… I've been living a life half dead; you have brought me back from the edge."

Touching her cheek gently, he gave her a tender smile, "Friends we were, friends we will be… No one will know about last night, if that's how you wish it to be. I certainly have no regrets, but I will not cause any of your people to disrespect you because of what happened – it will remain between us and us only."

Gaby sighed with relief, Dino was not going to pursue any kind of relationship – neither was he going to shrug it off as if nothing had happened. She gave him a grateful touch on the shoulder before stepping away, now back to their professional affiliation. "We'd best get moving, otherwise we'll be late for the pickup."

An hour later, they were heading back to the hacienda which would take the best part of the day. From there, Dino would return immediately to Buenos Aires, where he would check out of his hotel and catch the next plane to the States.

Gaby would remain at the hacienda until Sunday evening, before returning to her apartment. Each believed that contact between them would be limited to the occasional international business call from now on. Both were wrong.

&

Dino swore, Mike Rutherford, an old friend of Terry's from his SAS days had called him from Bolivia, reporting a negotiation that was going wrong. Usually Terry would have gone to join Mike – but Terry was in Europe, trying to negotiate the release of a hostage from the Chechen rebels.

"Any news from Artemis?"

"Sorry Dino – I've heard nothing from them, but I do know they got caught up in something big last week. Whipped a French diplomat right out from underneath the kidnappers noses – you should have heard the radio chatter. My guess is the team is laying low at the moment."

Dino pulled a face. Over the past year, Gaby's teams had been working quietly, only extracting those hostages who had no other hope, but many of the international K&R companies had now come across the Artemis organisation and were asking for their services.

Fortunately only Terry and Dino actually knew the truth of Artemis and kept their distance, only using Gaby when they actually needed to, but the call had gone out two weeks before for the diplomat to be rescued – a general broadcast on all media links in Brazil, Argentina, Peru and Chile, and Gaby had felt bound to honour the request.

They had done so just in time – finding the hostage about to be shot by his captors, they had gone in hard and fast – Gaby taking out the two men aiming at the diplomat with her bow, while the rest of the team cleaned up around her.

Not only had they got the diplomat out, but two other hostages being held by the group were returned to their families. The Artemis team were now seen as public heroes, which was bad news for Gaby, she had never wanted her group to become high profile.

"Leave it with me Mike; let me see what I can find out…" Dino became thoughtful, in the past he would have contacted Gaby through the hacienda number, but if her team were lying low, that could be risky. There was only one other option, he would have to go to Argentina.

&

Walking into the Buenos Aires bar, Dino casually glanced around before walking up to the barman.

"Whisky please." Caesar looked at him and nodded, wondering why he was here. Neither Terry nor Dino would normally come to the bar, not wanting to risk a direct contact with Gaby – but he had heard the news, and realised that the American did not want to risk a call that might be traced.

Giving him the money to pay for his drink, Dino picked up his glass and walked to a table that was in the back of the room. Caesar collected the note that was hidden under the cash giving Dino's hotel name and nodded, indicating that he would pass it on.

Dino drank slowly, affecting the attitude of the bored American businessman, Gaby was not at the bar when he arrived, but after half an hour, he heard the customers stir as she walked in through the door.

Staying at his table, he watched closely as she first had a drink, but then moved toward the stage to begin her dance. Dino caught his breath, in the passing year he had almost forgotten what she looked like, but remembered the look in her eyes, the feel of her skin.

Watching Gaby dance, he was reminded of the night they had spent together and smiled to himself. She would make someone one hell of a lover, but at the moment he knew she was interested in no-one, loving her work and independence.

He watched as she was joined by Ramon, demonstrating the Tango to the various tourists that were in the bar. Dino smiled as he recognised the steps he had been shown many years before by another young woman, and found himself wondering if he still knew them. He had to admit he was feeling a little jealous of Ramon that evening.

As their dance drew to a close and Gaby and Ramon were taking a bow, Dino walked slowly past the stage and out through the door, calling a taxi to take him back to his hotel. Gaby had not visibly reacted, but from the way her eyes had narrowed, knew that she had seen him.

&

Dino relaxed back on the double bed in his room, flicking around the channels on the TV when he heard the soft tap on the door. "Who's there?"

"Room service… Who do you bloody think…?"

Opening the door, Dino chuckled as Gaby slid in, but the smile died on his face when he saw how angry she was.

"Jesus Dino, I thought we agreed that we wouldn't meet… ever." Gaby's eyes were burning, her voice quiet, so as not to alert anyone in the rooms nearby. "Are you trying to tell everyone who I am…?"

Dino sighed, "Why do you think I went to the bar…. I was afraid to come to the hacienda or call you – I didn't want to take the chance of your phone being tapped." Gaby nodded and calmed down a little.

Walking further into the room, she kicked off her heels and dropped down onto the bed, sitting cross legged, looking up at Dino curiously. "So, what is so damn important that you had to fly down here instead of calling me?"

"One of our Bolivian negotiations has gone South…." He was about to continue when Gaby stopped him.

"I know, but at the moment there's nothing I can do about it… My operational teams are on stand down and…"

Dino interrupted angrily, "Aw crap Gaby – we had a deal… You're supposed to look out for our people; I don't care what happened last week."

Gaby pulled a face at him, "If you would let me finish… I said at the moment… We don't exactly know where your guy is… We're trying to find him."

Dino was stunned, "What do you mean; you're trying to find him… You know how these people work."

Gaby sighed, and he suddenly realised how tired she looked. Gaby quickly explained how there were a couple of new groups working in the mountains. The covert side of her network was trying to find the camps these new groups were using, but it was taking time.

"We have another problem; one of the groups is working differently to the others… They keep moving. They camp for a week or so in a particular location, then they move on, Compared to the others, they look after their hostages quite well."

Dino was intrigued, "Why the hell would they do that… It doesn't make sense."

Gaby shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not sure, but from what my people have been able to find out, they are only in it for the money. They hold out for the highest ransom they can get – and they are doing well, from what I have heard, they kept a hostage for 6 months, refusing to drop below 750,000. They sent proof of life to the family every five days – a video of him reading from a newspaper. In the end the K&R company gave in."

Dino frowned, for him that was not good news, "and you were going to tell me this when…"

Gaby chuckled, "No need to tell you – you won't pay out that much, I would get a call and off my people would go."

Dino started laughing, "You're too sharp a business woman Gaby, I'm damn glad you're on our side." Offering her a drink out of his mini-bar, which she refused, he sat down next to her.

"You're looking tired Gaby; you need to take a break. Don't burn yourself out; you can't help anyone that way."

She scowled at him, "Dino, things are going crazy down here at the moment – people are disappearing left, right and centre – I have a bloody good covert network collecting intelligence, and I don't have enough people to do the jobs. Of course I'm bloody tired, some of my people are even worse."

"Is that why you've told them to stand down?"

She nodded, "Everyone's been ordered to take 5 days off before we even start thinking about going back into the mountains."

"Does that include you?" Gaby glanced at Dino warily, hearing the concern in his voice.

"I was asleep when Caesar called me to say that someone wanted to see me, if I'd known it was you, I would have damn well stayed in bed." Reaching down, she slid her feet back into her shoes. "How long will you be staying?"

"How long will it take to find our guy?"

Gaby shrugged her shoulders, "Hard to say, if he's with a static group, maybe three, four days tops. If he's with the movers – could be more than a week."

Dino nodded, "Then I'll be here till I hear from you."

Gaby nodded and walked to the door, Dino following, "I'll be in touch, don't try to get hold of me again – just in case."

Dino nodded, raising his hand, he gently touched her cheek, "Go and rest Gaby, you need it." Startled, she slipped out of the door quickly and disappeared down the corridor. Dino glanced up and down, but no-one had followed her to his room.

Looking at his watch, he turned off the TV and decided to get some rest of his own. Hoping that Gaby's team would be able to help him, he drifted off to sleep, his mind distracted by a blue-eyed woman dancing the Tango.

Gaby's mind was spinning; initially angry with Dino for contacting her directly, she was glad she had seen him again. It made her feel good about the work that she was doing – the acknowledgement of a job well done. But what the hell was going on, his last gesture of touching her cheek…

Ok, the concern on his face was real, but the tone of his voice had showed it to be nothing more than a general query as to her well being. Shaking her head, she put it to the back of her mind, telling herself it was nothing – probably she was seeing something that was not there as a result of her exhaustion.

Going into her apartment block, she smiled as Gonzalo took up his station near the lift and bade him goodnight. A few minutes later she was sliding into bed, eyes closing before her head had touched the pillow.

&

A week passed, Dino began to get concerned, Mike had hit a brick wall in the negotiations – the kidnappers refusing to drop the ransom any further. Walking down to the hotel restaurant for lunch, he went quickly to the hotel concierge to find out if a message had been left for him.

Finding nothing, he turned towards the restaurant when a small child ran into him and fell. Picking up the youngster, he was confused when the small boy grinned at him. "Palermo, the polo grounds, at 2 pm." The boy quickly ran out of the door before Dino had a chance to talk.

He sighed, well, Gaby must have something for him to send a message like this, checking his watch, he realised that he would just have time for lunch…

&

Arriving at the grounds, he was surprised to find them buzzing with activity, but there was no tournament this week. Looking around, he spotted Antonio and made his way towards him.

"Welcome Senor, I understand you are interesting in purchasing some new horses for your team…."

Dino was startled, then started playing along, "I am considering it – I am looking for a few new horses to complement a new team I am putting together"

Antonio nodded and directed him to a group of horses dozing in the sun. "So, does anything take your fancy…?"

Dino gave Antonio a hard look, Gaby's right hand man knew he was not a fan of horses, and could barely sit in the saddle. He was about to say something when he spotted Bianca, the Peruvian stepping horse.

"I'll leave the selection of team ponies to my polo manager, but could I borrow that grey horse over there – I would like to speak to Miss Santiago with regard to prices and shipping…"

Antonio held the mare while Dino gingerly put his foot in the stirrup and swung on board. The saddle was Western in style, but much more comfortable, with a sheepskin cover over the leather of the saddle.

Dino smiled as he sat down, Gaby had first introduced him to Bianca just before he joined her team for the evaluation he wanted to do, refusing to let him come along until he had ridden with her all afternoon to prove he was 'tough' enough.

During the ride, she admitted that Terry had let slip he was nervous around horses. He had mentioned what he would do to Terry on his return to the States – and then asked Gaby what she was nervous of…

"Men with red hair…" she had chuckled, before cantering off… Dino had muttered a few expletives, but followed – stunned to find how smooth Bianca was – later, he was to find out that the Peruvian stepping horses were bred specifically to carry a rider for long periods of time – with as little discomfort as possible.

Looking around, he spotted Gaby off to one side, waiting in the shade under one of the trees that surrounded the Palermo grounds. Quietly walking over to join her, he smiled when he saw the horse she was riding, its coat the same colour as his hair…

"Thought you didn't like red-heads…"

Gaby chuckled, "Whatever gave you that idea…?"

"You said once that red heads made you nervous…"

She grinned, "Because you never know what they are going to do or say next… Didn't you notice that I like to live a little dangerously from time to time…"

The glint in her eye made Dino chuckle, and they kept up the light banter as they moved through the ponies and grooms that were being bought and sold at the grounds that day. Soon they were out of hearing and Gaby's face became serious.

"I've good news and bad news… The good news is that we've found your guy."

"and the bad…?"

"As we suspected, he's with the nomadic group. That's not all; there are three other hostages with him. They are all kept together." She handed Dino an envelope, "The pictures are not great – but you should be able to identify the people."

Dino looked at her and saw the hesitation in her eyes, "What is it Gaby, what are you not telling me?"

Dropping her head, Gaby took a deep breath, "The group is large – I'll have to go in with a double team… I'm coming out with all four hostages Dino… I'm not going to leave them behind and just grab your guy… You know what would happen."

Looking quickly at the pictures, Dino nodded, Gaby was right, this was a mission that was going to cost… "How much Gaby…?"

"100,000 per hostage – my usual price. No more no less… This is not going to be an easy one." Dino nodded, fair was fair – but it meant that he had to find out who was negotiating for the other hostages – D&T certainly couldn't take that big a hit in one go.

The final picture made him pause, "Who is this?" Gaby glanced at the picture and snatched it back.

"Sorry, it's their team leader – you shouldn't have got it." Dino was curious, a look of extreme hatred had crossed Gaby's face, but as he was about to ask, he caught a look in her eye that told him she would not answer any further questions regarding the group.

"How much time can you give me?"

"I have someone following them carefully, but he cannot stay with them for more than three days."

Dino swore, "Would you be able to pick them up if necessary, if your guy had to drop out?"

Gaby considered his question… "With difficulty, we know the general area they are in, and I could send a scout after them, but it could take two or three days to pick up the trail again – my man only came across them by chance."

Dino nodded, "Then I'd better get to work…"


	7. Working together again

Back at his hotel, Dino quickly got on his laptop and contacted Mike, scanning and sending him the images from the pictures Gaby had given him.

"I recognise two of the others Dino – they've been missing a while, but I don't know who the fourth guy is… I'll ask around."

"Be careful Mike, we don't know if this guy is a ringer – he might have been put in to draw Artemis out. We don't want the organisation compromised."

Mike agreed, "Don't worry Dino, I'll be careful."

&

The next twenty four hours were a killer for Dino, but he endured. His life in the Special Forces had been pretty similar – 95 boredom 5 total chaos, though at least his hotel room was a lot more comfortable than some of the places he'd had to hole up in.

He was just wondering whether to contact Terry when his laptop bleeped with an incoming Skype call.

"Talk to me Mike."

"Ok, we have a deal on the two guys that we know about, and I've got information on the third."

"Fill me in…"

"Ok, he was working for one of these large oil companies when he got grabbed – but true to form, they dropped him – refused to deal. He's a geologist from the UK, his family tried to get a negotiator to work the deal, but the kidnappers won't play ball – he's been there for three months."

Mike went on to explain how the family would be unable to raise even Gaby's 100,000.

"Wife and two kids – he was out of work when he landed this job – they had to re-mortgage their house…"

Dino sighed. "Ok, leave that to me, maybe I can work something with Artemis, you get the cash out of the other two."

Mike began laughing, "Already on the table Dino, as soon as I told them their people had been found, the notes started flying. There's a big difference between 100,000 and 750,000. The cash is in the safe."

Dino grinned, he and Terry kept accounts with several banks in South America to make sure they had funds available when they were negotiating. Mike's words confirmed that he had been able to persuade the other two organisations to pay up front.

Now all he had to do was contact Gaby… Quickly he called Caesar's bar, and left a message.

&

That lunchtime he was collected from the hotel and driven out to the hacienda where Gaby relaxed over the weekend, though he knew it was her preferred residence, she came here as little as possible, because this was also the central control point for Artemis.

Gaby was relaxing on the terrace when he arrived, dressed in a long caftan style dress to stay cool in the heat. Seeing Dino arrive, she asked Maria her housekeeper to bring Dino a beer, to continue the pretence of meeting a friend, in case they were being watched.

Unlike many estancia's where the hacienda was located in the centre of the owner's land, the Santiago hacienda had been built fairly close to the road, and could be seen quite clearly. All someone needed was a pair of binoculars to watch the people going to and fro. Good for the polo business as it was easy for people to find… Not so good for a covert K&R organisation.

Finishing his beer, Dino followed Gaby inside, filling her in about the two main hostages, before telling her about the last one.

"I don't work for free Dino, you know that… Can you get a little extra out of the other two companies?"

Dino shook his head, "You must be joking, it's hard enough getting your fee out of them. Look, how about you meet me half way on this one. I'll give you the extra 50; maybe I can work something with the family."

Gaby frowned, she did not like the way this was going "I have to pay my people Dino, and for the helicopter, you're going to leave me short…"

Dino became angry, "Damn it Gaby. Are you as cold-hearted as your alter-ego?" he threw a couple of pictures onto the table they were standing next to. "Or are you so wrapped up in your little world that you've forgotten about reality."

Leaning close he whispered bitterly into her ear, "The baby was born four months ago; his father hasn't seen him yet." He turned on his heel and walked away.

Gaby dropped her head; no wonder this one had Dino upset. She walked outside and found him leaning on a paddock fence looking at the horses.

"Dino, I'm sorry… I didn't know…" Dino looked at her, saw the compassion in her eyes and began to calm down.

"It's ok… You weren't to know."

"Look, I would have brought him out anyway; I wasn't going to leave him behind… Just see what you can do ok…"

Dino nodded, a little embarrassed by the scene he had just caused and took a deep breath, "No worries, I'll try and work something out. When are you going to move out?"

Gaby smiled, "The call has gone out… The teams will be here by six for briefing, we move out by eight. This is going to be a long one."

"Ok, do you have somewhere I can crash for a couple of hours?"

Gaby gave him a curious look, "Why on earth would you need to sleep here…?"

"I'm coming with you on this one…"

"Oh no Dino… There's barely enough room on the bird for my people, I'm not having you tag along just for the hell of it."

Dino gave her a hard look, steel showing in his eyes, "I know how much room there is on the bird… How do you propose getting the hostages back?"

Gaby scowled at him, "Twelve out, twelve back. Four of the team will rendezvous at an alternate landing zone ten hours later, or face a long walk home. The boys know the deal."

Dino was furious, "and how do you propose selecting the four...?"

"Three… I'll be asking for volunteers."

Dino stared at her. "Gaby are you fucking crazy? That does it… I'm coming along… Then you only need to find two volunteers."

"You don't know where our shelters are… We always split up if necessary."

Dino shook his head. "Not in a situation like this you don't. You at least have one buddy with you to watch each others backs. Jesus Gaby, what are you thinking – you could have bad guys all over your ass on this one."

"I'm aware of that," she snapped her answer back at him, "But I don't have a lot of choice do I? My transport is limited – and the priority is getting the hostages back to their families. As for the 'bad guys' I don't intend on leaving any of them behind to follow my ass…" She stormed back into the house, Dino following.

"What do you mean by that? Gaby… Tell me… What the fuck is going on?" realisation dawned, "The guy in the picture… Who is he…?"

Gaby stayed quiet, her mouth a thin line. "Tell me who he is Gaby, or I swear to god I'll get the boys to leave you behind on this one…"

Gaby dropped her head and swallowed… "He's the man who killed my father…"

&

Dino swore, "This is not a time for revenge Gaby – and you know it."

She turned on him, eyes blazing. "I have waited ten years for an opportunity like this; I am not going to let it go… The teams will be briefed – the hostages will be taken to the helicopter, but Carlos and his crew will not be returning home… ever."

"Gaby…"

"You don't understand Dino… If my father were still alive the organisation would be twice the size it is now, it was his dream to help push the Cartels out of Argentina when they started moving in."

"Many of the men that work with me are Bolivian by birth, former refugees who wish to do something to help their country to be free once more. They also took it personally when my father was killed. He gave them hope that they would be able to see their families again."

Dino stared at her; he had never known the real reason why Gabriel Santiago had started his organisation, only that Gaby was keeping it going until her brother returned. Now he could see the frustration on her face, knew how strong she'd had to be to stop Artemis from falling apart. He also realised that she was tired, tired of running everything, holding it all together.

Soon her brother would return home, and she could hand Artemis over to him, but what would she do then? An idea came to him, but it would have to wait. Now was not the time.

"Let me help Gaby, let me in on this one." Gaby shook her head, but as she was about to talk, a voice interrupted them.

"Senor Dino can take my place." Startled, they both turned to see Antonio walk into the room. "Your brother has just called, he will be home tomorrow lunchtime. I will remain behind to brief him on the operation.

Dino looked at the other man carefully, Gaby's right hand man had been one of the youngest Black Angels when her father had started the organisation, and learnt from one of the best. Dino saw the concern on his face and realised how the older man felt about Gaby working with the teams.

Seeing a look pass between them, he made his excuses and asked where he could rest until the briefing. Gaby called Maria who showed him to a small guest room overlooking the Pampas. He sighed when he saw the view, no wonder Gaby loved her home so much.

&

"Antonio what are you playing at?"

The older man smiled, "I have looked after you as much as I can Gabrielle, and I hope your father would not be too angry about me letting you take control of the organisation. However, your brother is returning home, and if there is no-one here to meet him and tell him what is going on, he is going to be angry."

"He's going to be angry anyway when he finds out that I've been going out on operations…" Gaby began to chuckle, and then sighed, "I'm so glad he's coming home."

"What will you do when he returns? He will not let you work with the teams, you know that."

Gaby smiled and sat down on a nearby chair, "I'll run the covert side for him out of Buenos Aires – he knows it's difficult to do both – especially when he'll have new people to train…"

Antonio raised his eyebrows, "More new people?"

Gaby nodded, "Brothers of some of our current operatives who want to do their part – it will bring us up to four teams when they have finished their training."

Antonio gave her a hug, "Your father would be pleased, but he would be more pleased if you began a new life away from here…"

Gaby stiffened, but Antonio held her, "Promise me Gaby, that you will think about it."

Dropping her head, she sighed, "I'll think about it, but I'm not promising anything." She paused for a moment, "Do you think the boys will mind working with Dino in your place?"

Antonio chuckled, "On that you have no need to worry, Alvaro and Joachim already respect him after what happened last year, and the others know of his past and what he has done – they will be a little curious as to why he's here, but we can cover my exclusion by using your brother's homecoming as an excuse."

Gaby nodded, making her excuses, she made her way to her room. Passing by Dino's door, she noticed that he was already asleep and smiled to herself, Antonio was right – the boys would be quite happy to have the 'crazy American' on the team.

&

Relaxing back on the chair, Antonio smiled to himself, the argument between Dino and Gaby had caught his attention as he had walked into the kitchen to get a drink. Maria had made him laugh with a comment, "Just like her parents when they were courting…"

He had later walked into the room, and realised what Maria had meant, Alexandra had been every bit as feisty as her daughter now was, and the relationship between his best friend and bride to be was a stormy one.

Yet, as the months had passed, he saw the bond between them grow, until there came a point until they were almost inseparable. Startled by his thoughts, he sat up… Was he seeing history repeating itself? Certainly he had caught the concern for Gaby's well being in the American's voice, but there seemed to be nothing between them, except a business relationship.

Thoughtfully, he began to go over the times when he'd seen the two of them together; certainly they had some kind of connection, but… The smile on his face grew, maybe the American would be able to make Gaby see that she would have to leave the organisation, not because Eduardo would want it, but for her own safety.

&

Dino leant against the side of the helicopter, looking out of the door next to him, the adrenaline had started to move through his body as soon as he had started to get ready and he was now wishing they could get to their objective as soon as possible.

Alvaro and Joachim had been the two to volunteer to stay behind along with himself and Gaby – actually all of Gaby's men had volunteered, but she had insisted that the married men return home, knowing that their families would be worried.

That left six men… Alvaro and Joachim had insisted, as they had worked with Dino before, and knew they could work together again. The other men had accepted their reasoning, though if either got injured, there would be someone to take their place.

They had kitted out from Gaby's weapons room, each man with knife, M15 and pistol. Each man also carried grenades – one of which was smoke. Gaby had as usual gone for her combat bow instead of the grenades, which was currently slung over her shoulder, M15 at her feet.

Looking at her closely, Dino could see how tired she was, yet her spirit and her promise to her father pushed her on. He was glad Eduardo was on his way home.

Antonio had awoken him at 5.30, and spoken to him about taking Gaby to America when the mission was over.

"I can't force her to come with me Antonio, you as well as anyone should know that. And why me? Can't you stop her?"

Antonio had sighed and admitted that he had already tried, "She won't listen to me, but she may listen to you."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because she already has on other things…" Antonio had walked away, hearing Gaby's voice in the corridor, leaving behind a curious but thoughtful Dino.

A voice in his earpiece warned him to be ready, clearing all thoughts from his mind; Dino looked around him, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. Jungle ops at night had always been difficult, but Gaby's team used it to their advantage.

Abseiling from the helicopter, Dino was alert for anything, but all was quiet. Quickly disengaging from the rope, he took up his position, waiting for the rest of his section. He had to admit, Gaby had a flair for tactics, splitting the team in two.

When all were clear, they waited for the helicopter to leave, before moving off into the undergrowth. They had a short walk before reaching their objective…

&

An hour later, Gaby's section were in position, Alvaro and Joachim 50 yards to her right, Dino on her shoulder, her final two men to her left. The 'Apollo' section had been tasked to remove the sentries, while her team kept an eye on the main group.

"I count ten men… Plus our four hostages." Gaby nodded, agreeing with Dino on the count, but she could not see the team leader, where was he…?

Gonzalo's voice sounded in her ear, "Six sentries accounted for… Artemis you are clear to go… Apollo in position to cover."

Gaby depressed the switch on her mike twice – there was no need for any voice contact. Kneeling up, she drew the string on her bow, and dropped her chosen target – a man to her right furthest from the main group.

Dino was once again stunned by her use of the bow; admittedly, she was using night vision goggles to help her select her targets, but even so… He smiled as another target fell. One advantage to the bow over other weapons was its silence.

Still none of the main group moved, not realising that death was moving amongst them, another target fell, but now it was getting more difficult – Gaby had dropped the furthest out, the others were closer together.

Seeing movement off to his right, he tensed, but it was Alvaro, moving in closer to the camp. A man was moving in the direction of one of the dropped guards, and they couldn't take the chance of him being found just yet. He nodded as Alvaro completed his job quietly, dragging the body away.

His respect for the Artemis teams grew – last year they had been good, but field experience had made them better – quieter, more deadly. Gaby herself had become stronger, less impetuous, willing to wait for the right moment.

Four guards down… "Artemis team, select your targets… Artemis lead takes the man with the red bandana standing next to the campfire." The rest of the team nominated their respective targets, taking one man each.

"On my count… Three… Two… One…" Gaby let loose her arrow, "Fire…" The remaining guards dropped as if felled by one giant hand. The hostages looked at each other in bewilderment, then two of them dropped to the ground…

Alvaro got them on their feet, moving them away from the fire, and the team began to return to the RV point to meet the helicopter. Gaby remained near the campfire – the man she had dropped was still alive, but dying…

"Where is he…? Where is Carlos…?"

The man opened his eyes wide… "Artemis… I told him you would come… Told him he was taking a risk…"

"Where is he…?"

The man coughed, his breathing getting shallow, "At the village below… He should be back soon… said he would be gone an hour… I'm sorry… I was wrong… Please forgive me…"

Gaby gently put her hand on the man's chest as his breathing stopped, "I cannot, for I am no priest, but you will answer to a higher order for admitting your mistake. The Lord will understand."

Moving back to her previous position, she began to wait… and nearly jumped out of her skin when Dino placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Time to go Gaby…"

"No…"

"Gaby – he could come up the mountain with any number of other men and you'd be in trouble…"

"I'm not leaving…" Dino sighed and slid down beside her, putting his feet up on a log hidden in the undergrowth.

"Dino, what the hell are you doing…?"

"We're a pair right…? I don't know where the shelters are – so if you're not leaving, looks like I'm gonna have to wait too…" Gaby shook her head and began to chuckle quietly…

"Protecting your investment…?"

Dino grinned, "You bet your cute ass I am…"

The next moment both of them went for their knives as a noise nearby disturbed them. Gaby swore as she recognised Alvaro and Joachim…

"What on earth are you two doing here…?"

They grinned, Alvaro, having a little more confidence with his boss answered, "We volunteered to stay behind remember…"

"You volunteered to go for the shelter – not to stay behind…"

Joachim chuckled, "What, and allow you and Senor Dino to have all the fun…?"

"Quiet…" Dino's voice alerted them, as they took up a more attentive stance, they could hear voices in the distance.

A few minutes later they could see two figures approaching and hear the conversation quite clearly, "Something's up Carlos, I swear… The three teams have stopped negotiating… As of one hour ago…" The voice fell silent…

"Where is everyone?"

Dino heard the hiss of Gaby's breath as she recognised the man who stepped into the light of the campfire…

"Easy girl, he's not going anywhere just yet…" Dino placed his hand on her shoulder as she started to rise…

Carlos started swearing, calling out the names of the men who were gone… Dino grinned in the light and whispered in Gaby's ear…

"Think you can drop the other guy…" She chuckled quietly, a few moments later Carlos' final team member was gone, an arrow through his heart.

Carlos went for his gun, but froze as he felt the knife at his neck. "Who are you…?"

Dino chuckled, "Why are you asking me a question you already know the answer to?"

Carlos stared as another figure stepped out into the firelight… "Artemis…" He sneered as he recognised Gaby's face, "So, Daddy's little girl grew up…" The back of Gaby's hand connected with his face, but Carlos just laughed… "You little fool… Now I know who you are, you will never be safe…"

Gaby grinned back… "What makes you think you're going to live long enough to tell the tale…?"

"You haven't got the stomach to kill me in cold blood…"

Gaby chuckled, "Maybe not… But my friends do…" Dino tightened the knife around Carlos' neck as Alvaro and Joachim stepped into the light. Alvaro tested the edge of his knife blade.

"Can I have him Artemis…? Please…"

Gaby pretended to consider the request, but shook her head… "Not this one Alvaro… He claims to live by the law of the jungle… Let him die by it…"

Dino shot Gaby a look, was she seriously considering… Alvaro and Joachim grabbed Carlos from Dino's arms and secured him to a nearby tree. Using their knives, they stripped him of his clothing down to his shorts, 'accidentally' cutting into his skin from time to time…

"Gaby…" Dino's voice cut into her thoughts… "What the fuck are you doing…?"

She sighed, "When he ran my father off the road, the fuel tank on the car ruptured, spilling petrol everywhere... He waited for a few minutes, then lit his cigarette before throwing a match onto the petrol… My father knew he was going to die…"

"How do you know this?"

Gaby nodded towards Alvaro… "Alvaro was about fourteen, he helped to look after the foals on our estancia, and he saw the accident happen." Gaby went on to explain how Alvaro's parents had been refugees from Bolivia, but both had died on the journey. "First his mother – then his father, dad took him, his brother and sister in, made them part of the family."

Dino nodded, now understanding the loyalty the young man had towards her, along with another team member, "Gonzalo is his brother… right?" Gaby nodded, then motioned to the two men standing by their captive…

"Well Carlos… If I were you I'd pray for a Jaguar, at least your death will be quick, if any of the snakes come by; your death will be a slow one… Especially if it is the Juraracussu…"

Carlos' face blanched at the name of the deadly viper found in the Southern part of Bolivia and he started screaming to be set free, but Gaby merely turned her back on him and walked away, followed by a very confused Dino, and a quiet Joachim and Alvaro.

"Gaby…"

She gave Dino a hard look… "With the noise he's making, any snake with half a mind would be heading in the opposite direction by now…" She turned and continued along the path.

After walking for a few minutes, she stopped. Facing Alvaro and Joachim, she gave them a quick nod. "Look after yourselves. You should have plenty of time to get to the RV for the ride home…" catching Alvaro's head in her hands, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Do what you have to do little brother…"

Once they had disappeared into the darkness, Gaby grabbed Dino's shoulder… "Don't ever question me in front of my people again Dino… Alvaro knows what he has to do…"

Dino was about to ask when he heard a scream that was abruptly cut short, it was then he realised that Gaby had no intention of leaving Carlos to the jungle, but had granted Alvaro his wish. To exact revenge for the man who had taken him in, the man who had treated him like his own son.

Gaby knelt for a moment, offering up a short prayer, "Rest in peace Papa… Your murderer is dead." Then she stood and relentlessly pushed on.

&

Six hours had passed, and the sun had risen above the horizon when Gaby stopped on the edge of a forested plateau. She and Dino had stopped for short breaks to have a drink or a quick snack, but nothing substantial and both were feeling tired.

Smiling she turned to Dino, "Nearly there, then we can rest… and we're ahead of schedule." Dino said nothing, he would have slept standing up if he had to, that's how tired he was.

Half an hour later and they walked into the shelter. Dino sighed; the small camp bed would be more than comfortable. Gaby groaned and shrugged out of her gear, falling onto the other camp bed.

"We have just over three hours before we have to move out for the pick-up… Don't sleep too deeply – I might leave you behind…"

Dino laughed, "Do I need to tie myself to you to make sure you don't…?"

"What makes you think I wouldn't cut the rope…?" The banter continued for a few minutes, but slowly they fell silent, in moments, they were asleep…

&

The three hour nap left them both feeling a little better, and the warm meal they were able to fix better still. Climbing quickly back to the plateau, Gaby smiled when she saw they were right on time…

As it landed in the small clearing that had been designated the RV, she gave a cry of delight, and sprinted for the helicopter, Dino following more slowly. He grinned to see Alvaro and Joachim already sitting inside, but it was not either of these that Gaby was happy to see.

She was wrapped around a man his own height, in his late twenties and from the grin on his face and glint in his blue eyes, Dino realised that this must be Eduardo, Gaby's brother.

Finally managing to untangle himself from his sister's embrace, Eduardo reached out and shook Dino's hand. "We'll talk later…" Dino nodded, barely able to hear Eduardo's voice over the noise of the helicopter rotor blades.

Arriving back at the hacienda, Eduardo sent the four late arrivals to rest, almost dragging Gaby to her room when she protested that she wanted to speak to him.

"Plenty of time to talk later Gaby… We can catch up then, and decide where we go from here… I want you to sleep yourself out… You need to rest." As Gaby left, he gave Dino an appraising look, "If you would join us too Senor, I would appreciate your opinion on our work."

Dino nodded, "By all means, but I would prefer to shower first…. Otherwise Maria is going to have to throw away the bed linen…"

Eduardo chuckled and nodded, indicating that his things had been brought from the hotel, and showing him a room in the guest quarter that had an en-suite shower.

"Thank you, but there was no need…"

Eduardo cut him off… "Don't thank me; apparently my sister insisted that you be looked after Senor…" Dino was surprised, but said nothing; he could ask her about it privately later.

The shower was strong and warm, Dino stood for a few minutes letting the water run over his body, feeling the muscles relax under the water pressure, coming back to life slowly. Grabbing his shower gel, he began slowly soaping his body when a pair of hands joined his…

"Jesus Gaby…" Gaby's eyes sparkled with delight as she knew she had surprised him, and a smile played around her lips.

"How did you know it was me? It could have been anyone…"

Dino stared at her… "Gaby if you get found here…"

"It'll just confirm what most people are already thinking… You didn't answer my question."

Dino sighed, "Do you think I would forget your touch after last time…? You know there is no-one in my life Gaby…"

Seeing the pain in his eyes, Gaby backed away a little, "I'm sorry Dino, I've put you in a difficult position, but you have to know, after last year there was no-one else… After an operation I kept myself away, and apart from Caesar's, I stopped going to the clubs… You spoilt me Dino, made me feel… different. I guess I just wanted to feel good again, and until I meet someone who can compare with you…"

Gaby let her words trail away, silenced by the look of amazement on Dino's face. She turned to step out of the shower, to return to her own room, when Dino caught her arm.

"We were good together weren't we…?" As the shy smile grew on her face, Dino could no longer resist, there was something about Gaby that touched him deep inside, he didn't love her – that he was sure about – Cass he loved, and always would love, but Gaby touched a need in him – a need to feel alive.


	8. Rediscovery

Pulling her to him, he dropped his lips to hers, suddenly needing to taste her again. Gaby surrendered to him completely, for some reason needing to be possessed by this man she realised she barely knew. Yet she did know him, on some subconscious level, she knew how he thought, how he felt, what he needed…

Within moments the two of them were unaware of anything else around them, just aware of each other, a caress of the hand across a shoulder, a finger tracing down a spine. Shaking the water out of his eyes, Dino looked into a pair as blue as his own and knew that as much as he tried, he would never get Gaby out of his system, never be able to say no to her needs.

For a moment they looked at each other each wondering what the other was thinking…

Reaching for a towel, Dino gently dried Gaby's body, caressing it slowly, taking his time. Several times, he saw her close her eyes as his touch caused her skin to shiver. When he was done, Gaby returned the favour, stroking his body softly, soothing the aching muscles.

As Gaby's ministrations drew to an end, Dino pulled her close, giving her a soft kiss to the lips, feeling her yield to him immediately. The last time they had been together had been in the dim light of a shelter, where shadows played tricks on a person's eyes. Here they were in broad daylight, able to see every line and shape of each other.

Dino frowned a little at Gaby's physique, "I thought you'd been overdoing it… You've lost too much weight Gaby… No wonder you're getting tired."

She chuckled, "It'll soon go back on, Maria's cooking will see to that, now will you please stop changing the subject…" The kiss that followed reminded Dino of why Gaby had come to his room.

Placing his hands under her ass, he lifted her and carried her across the room, laying her gently across the bed. Lying down by her side, he began to trace his fingers around her body, smiling as he noticed how she reacted to his touch, a shiver here, a shudder there.

Dino took his time, it was as if he was surveying some new unexplored territory, and Gaby revelled in his touch, but she could not wait for ever. Abruptly, she sat up and pushed Dino to his back, kissing along his shoulder, throat, jaw… Finding his lips, her tongue began to dance between them, teasing, daring him to respond.

Lying on his chest, she ran her hands through hair that through habit was still kept military short, though fortunately Dino did not affect the shaven haired appearance affected by many marines.

Catching the back of her head Dino was finally able to stop her teasing, delivering a deep kiss to take her breath away and awaken her desire…

Straddling his body Gaby lifted, guiding him inside, closing her eyes in pleasure as she did so. Moving slowly she could feel the pressure inside her body increase as Dino tightened his muscles, allowing her to move without restraint.

Straightening her back, Gaby was able to ride him more freely causing Dino to bite his lip, but it also gave him an opportunity… He dropped his hand to where they were joined, and gently began to massage her clitoris, causing Gaby to gasp at the unexpected move…

The shudder it caused through her body caused Dino to smile, but also increased his own need as the result caused Gaby to push more strongly against him. Wanting more, he caught her hips, and lifted, matching her movements, returning the pleasure she gave.

"Gaby…" Her name came out as a gasp, as she chose that moment to drop to his chest, changing her position, causing him to feel more… Closing his arms tightly around her body, he rolled them both over, so he could take his turn…

Seeing her eyes flick open, he smiled and touched her lips with his, feeling them burning hot, remembering what she had liked before, he drew her slowly down the bed, until his feet connected with the solid frame, and used it to help him drive into her body.

Gaby's reaction was instant, arching upwards, the moan escaped from her lips, encouraging Dino to greater effort. Dropping his head, he kissed a soft nipple feeling it harden with the brief touch.

Next his lips went to her throat, causing a shudder through her body that excited his own, a kiss to the lips and he found her nails in his back, making him arch upward himself driving harder into her, the result a soft whimper from her throat…

He could not hold back any longer, thrusting in more forcefully, Gaby responded by encouraging him to greater effort, her hands catching at his waist, then drawing her nails down his spine.

Dino's senses were on overload, all he wanted was to feel Gaby around him, feel them peak together… "Gaby…please…" Lifting her hips to meet him, she tightened against his length and he could hear the cry building in her throat. At the same time he felt the pressure building in her body as she began to tremble underneath him.

As she began to arch below him Dino increased his pace, wanting to match her as before, knowing that it would bring gratification for them both… As he felt Gaby shake beneath him he knew she was on the edge, "Gaby…" calling her name seemed to trigger his own body into a final release. Gasping, he felt himself shaking all over, muscles protesting as the final amount of energy he had was spent as Gaby cried out his name.

Breathless, he dropped his lips to hers for a final kiss before moving to her side, not wanting to place his weight on her body. Eyes soft, Gaby smiled at him, returning the kiss, before sitting up and pulling the sheet over them, then snuggled close, the warmth of their combined body heat and fatigue sending them to sleep in moments.


	9. Resolution

When Dino woke, it was evening and he was glad of the sheet covering them both, he still felt tired, but refreshed

When Dino woke, it was evening and he was glad of the sheet covering them both, he still felt tired, but refreshed. Hearing concerned voices; he pulled on his shorts and jeans and opened his door slightly.

Antonio and Eduardo were having a heated discussion, though keeping their voices down so as not to disturb anyone.

"Where is she Antonio, dear God, with her habit, she could be anywhere…"

Antonio shook his head, "No… No-one has left the estancia, we would know and as for her habit, she has not done this for over a year…"

"Would she be with one of the grooms…? You know how she is… Dad warned me… Realised his appetite had surfaced in her… Dear God…"

"Your sister may have your father's appetite, but she also knows how to be discreet…"

"So then where the hell is she…?" Eduardo's voice had risen slightly, his concern for Gaby overcoming his need for silence.

Dino sighed, pulling on a shirt he stepped out into a corridor, "She's with me…" Antonio looked at him; eyebrow raised, but heaved a sigh of relief. Eduardo turned, his face showing a myriad of emotions, the last of which were embarrassment and concern…

"Senor Dino… I am sorry if…" his voice trailed off as he realised that Dino had a slightly amused look on his face.

"There is no need to apologise; I understand your sister's… needs." Eduardo's eyes widened, as he understood the implications of Dino's words. He seemed about to say something but changed his mind, and asked Dino to join him for a drink on the terrace.

"So Senor, I understand that you have an agreement with my sister with regards to our organisation."

Dino chuckled. "Eduardo, our agreement is not in question, your organisation is excellent and from what I saw last night, its operational side is superb. It has grown in stature and become more professional, I'm glad that my partner and I work with you, and would like to continue doing so."

Eduardo heaved a sigh of relief, "Then my sister's… habit, has not dissuaded you from continuing our..." Dino interrupted him.

"It didn't last year, and it doesn't now…" Eduardo was startled by Dino's admission that this was not the first time he and Gaby had shared some 'time' together. Quickly Dino filled him in on how he and Terry had been able to track down the Artemis organisation.

Eduardo nodded his head. "So your partner knew about my father, I wondered how you had managed to trace us to the estancia. Antonio told me that Gaby was furious, she thought her security team had let her down – that she had a leak in the organisation."

"When she told me about Senor Thorne, I did some checking of my own, and was able to set her mind at ease. Antonio told me what happened the first time you joined the team. I want to thank you for your help. Artemis would not be here today otherwise, it is her strength that kept the team together in the beginning."

"So what will you do now? Gaby told me that you would take your father's place on your return."

Eduardo nodded, "We have a few new people to train, and if work permits, I will do some training with the teams myself – I have to learn how they work together – from what Antonio has told me, I have a lot to live up to. My sister has built up quite a reputation."

Dino chuckled, causing Eduardo to blush "I'm sorry Eduardo, but I have seen more than one side to your sister, so your words have a different meaning for me personally, but I agree – you have a lot to live up to – professionally speaking of course…"

Eduardo grinned, his time with the British forces had developed a dry sense of humour, and he could appreciate Dino's distinction. "I only hope I can follow her lead, Gaby can be very single minded when she wants to be…"

The two of them roared with laughter, cut short when a quiet voice issued from the darkness…

"Nice to see you boys having fun at my expense…" Gaby walked into the light dressed in a long white linen dress and sat on a nearby chair. Dino was stunned – all she needed was her bow and quiver, and she would look like the Goddess personified.

Eduardo fell silent, "Gaby… I'm sorry… I didn't…"

"Take it easy little brother… I know what I am, and yes, you do have a lot to live up to – I didn't rebuild our father's organisation for you to throw it all away. I'm warning you – do the job properly, or I will go back into the field, no matter what you say."

A dark look crossed Eduardo's face; not wishing to see the two of them argue, Dino stepped in quickly.

"So you're going to step down Gaby?"

She nodded and spoke softly, "As I promised, Eduardo will take over the operational side, but we have grown faster than I expected – I will still be part of Artemis, collecting the information from our contacts – what else can I do, my brother will need my help."

Dino nodded, noting that while Eduardo looked a little happier, he was not pleased that Gaby would still be involved. "You managed both, what makes you think that Eduardo cannot…?"

Gaby laughed, "I'm sure he could manage both – but look what it did to me… He doesn't need to go through the same situation, and soon with the extra team we can bring on line, he may be too busy to sift through all the information that we receive, and there I can help."

"Don't you want to do something else?" Dino needled Gaby, he had spoken to Antonio before joining the team for the briefing, and the older man had told him about his worries for Gaby's safety.

"What else would I do…? No-one in Argentina needs an Archaeologist of my speciality – maybe if I had specialised in the South American tribes, it would be a different story – but can you really see me working in a museum…?"

"You could look elsewhere for work… Come to the States for example…"

Gaby laughed, "Are you offering me a job Dino?" Eyes sparkling, her lips drawn into an amused smile, she teased, "Or is it for more… personal reasons…" Seeing the look on his face, she paused, sending him an apologetic glance for reminding him of his pain.

A soft look passed across her face, "No Dino, there is no other place for me… My heart and soul belong to Argentina – I will work at my brother's side, with my family, as it should be."

Dino looked at Eduardo and shrugged his shoulders slightly, he had tried to help, but he realised Gaby would not be swayed. Eduardo noticed the gesture and nodded his thanks, he now knew that Gaby would not give up Artemis completely, and he would need to train a new security detail for her.

Dino was invited to stay for another day so he could rest before returning home and accepted, delighted to be asked. Her needs satisfied, Gaby did not join him during the night, much to his relief – there would have been a little explaining to do otherwise.

The following day Antonio drove him to the airport, after Gaby had seen him off, thanking him for his understanding. Dino had waved goodbye, then turned his eyes forwards not glancing back, happy to be going home.

Jackie and Terry sensed the change in Dino as soon as they picked him up from the airport. Though there was still a little pain in his eyes, he grinned when he saw them…

"So Terry, did you manage to sort out the rebels..?"

Terry chuckled, "Nah, they made a deal when they found out they'd grabbed the wrong guy, but I hear from Mike that you had fun in Argentina… So, Artemis is working well…"

Dino nodded and filled them in on what happened, telling Terry that Eduardo was quite happy to continue working with them. Throwing his luggage into the SUV, Dino grinned and made a bow in front of Jackie, presenting her with a single red rose.

Jackie was startled, but she began to chuckle and her eyes began to sparkle as she noticed the old Dino was back.

"Thanks for everything Jackie; I know I haven't exactly been the easiest guy to have around over the last couple of years."

Jackie pulled him into an embrace, a couple of tears sliding down her cheeks, "Never a bother Dino, I'm just glad to see you in one piece."

"Hey mate… Back off… That's my wife you're fooling around with…"

Dino laughed… "Only 'cause you saw her first… I can still give you a run for your money…" he paused becoming silent for a moment. "Listen, can you guys take me somewhere before I go home?"

Jackie flashed a concerned look at Terry, but he just smiled, "Sure mate… Where to?"

"I just want to go and see Cass…"

&

Jackie sighed, leaning into Terry as he wrapped his arms around her, "At last, he's finally starting to come through. It's taken a while; I wonder what triggered it…"

Terry shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, and I doubt we ever will, I'm just glad it happened." They watched as Dino kissed the red rose in his hand and laid it gently on Cass' grave.

"Bye sweetheart… I'll never forget you, but I have to continue working now." Pausing a moment, he sighed, thinking of what might have been, then straightened up and walked towards his friends who were waiting nearby.

"Do you think Marcello will have a table open for us?"

Terry laughed, "Marcello always has a table open for you." Grinning, he led the way back to their car.


	10. Gaby in trouble

Time passes…

Terry stretched back in his chair, things were going well for D&T and he and Dino were staying home more, co-ordinating their negotiators and extraction teams around the world.

Still staying with their idea of working for the 'little man', they had landed a couple of larger contracts, but were careful not to overstretch themselves. Deciding to stretch his legs a little, he wandered into Dino's office.

Dino put down his phone and chuckled… "So, where do you fancy going for Christmas this year… Cayman Islands… Seychelles…"

As Terry began to chuckle, they were interrupted by their secretary Paula.

"Excuse me sir… There is a Mr Benito Santiago on the line; he says it's urgent…"

Terry looked curiously at Dino, who shrugged his shoulders and opened the speaker so Terry could hear the conversation. "Mr Santiago, what can we do for you?"

"Senor Dino…? Is that you…? Please, we need your help. Gaby has gone missing…"

Dino swore, "Benito, what's going on? Where's your brother – we've never spoken to each other before, I'm sorry I didn't recognise your name."

Benito quickly relayed that Eduardo was 'out' and that Antonio was at 'home' looking after the boys… He also told them that Gonzalo had been in an 'accident' which was how they found out that Gaby was missing.

"Please Senor, we have to find my sister…" Seeing the look on Dino's face, Terry moved to the door to speak to Paula.

"I'm coming Benito, you hang in there… I'm coming…" As the line cut, Dino looked up at Terry, his face full of conflicting emotions… "I have to go Terry…"

"Next plane to Argentina leaves in three hours – we've just enough time to get some clothes and get to the airport for check in. Paula will deal with the rest…"

Dino nodded… Getting out of his chair he moved quickly to the door, grabbing his jacket, followed by Terry, who asked Paula to inform Jackie that he wouldn't be home for dinner…

&

Gaby groaned, trying to sit up she felt nauseous and changed her mind, better to stay down. As her mind became clearer, she realised she was in the back of some kind of truck moving quite quickly and realised that they must be on a highway.

Opening her eyes slowly, she spotted several other girls around her, most of them unconscious, one of them sporting a black eye, another, a bruised cheek. Trying to ease her cramped muscles, she stretched slightly, and gasped at the pain the slight movement caused.

Thankfully no-one heard or saw her – either that or they didn't care. By now, she realised that her hands and feet were bound together, tightly enough so she couldn't get free, loose enough so that they did not cause too much discomfort.

Her captors were being careful, or so it seemed. Slowly she eased herself into a slightly more comfortable position and willed herself to rest, she had many questions, but the answers would not come yet, and she was sure that she wasn't going to like them.

&

Eduardo was pacing around the room when Dino and Terry were shown in. He went to Dino immediately, giving him a hug in welcome, but Dino could see the worry in his eyes.

"You can fill us in Eduardo, but first, how is Gonzalo?"

Eduardo took a deep breath, and steadied himself, "We just had news from the hospital, they think he's going to make it, but it was touch and go for a while. I've had to put Joachim and one of the other boys on Alvaro, he's been threatening to take the city apart to find Gaby – and the people responsible for his brother's injuries…"

Dino nodded, he could well believe it. Terry came in and took over, gently asking questions to find out what happened, from Dino's reaction, Terry realised there was a lot more going on here than just professional respect.

Most of what they knew was guess work. Gaby had gone to the bar as usual and danced for the evening, before leaving at around 11pm. Caesar had gone outside to call a taxi for a tourist an hour later and heard groaning coming from the alley nearby, and found Gonzalo, barely conscious, bleeding from several head wounds.

He had been able to tell Caesar that he had been jumped by two men as Gaby had walked out of the door and he had moved to join her. She had been grabbed by another man, who had held a cloth to her face, and then pushed her into a car that had pulled up. That was all they knew – Gonzalo had fallen into unconsciousness, and under instructions from the doctor was not allowed to be disturbed.

Unmarried, Gonzalo was being watched over by a member of the organisation – several of them taking it in turns… Antonio was there at the moment.

"This doesn't sound like a kidnapping Terry… This was premeditated; Gaby was targeted for whatever reason… We cannot wait for a contact – we have to start collecting information." Dino clenched his fists, his anger at the situation clearly showing on his face.

"We already have been" Turning, Dino saw Alvaro and Joachim walk through the door, "You are right Senor, this is not an ordinary kidnapping, Joachim's brother-in-law is a policeman, he told us that twelve girls disappeared the same night, including Gaby – two of them were European tourists."

Eduardo turned pale, "Slavers… There is only one place they can be heading… The Camargo river…"

Alvaro nodded, "and then to the Cartels…"

Terry and Dino looked at each other, they had heard rumours of a slave trade in South America, but knew nothing of value. Asking the boys to fill them in, listened carefully as Eduardo began to explain.

"Not much to tell, they come into town, grab ten to twelve girls and disappear. We only know they go for the river because we have a contact in the area who lets us know if he sees anything." Eduardo was struggling to keep his emotions under control, and Terry noticed.

"What's wrong Eduardo…? What are you not telling us?" Eduardo remained silent, not wishing to talk about his fears. Alvaro trusted Dino more, and was not so reticent. "Then it is as Senor Dino said – Gaby was targeted. They usually take young girls… Mainly teenagers, to work in the Coca plantations – and for 'entertainment'… For them to take Gaby – either she was 'requested', or they know who she is…"

"We have to get her back…" The comment was not surprising, as it was a concern they all shared – what was surprising was the source. Dino stood, looking out of the window, staring into the mountains in the distance.

&

Gaby stood, savouring the air around her, feeling better after the time on board the truck. The girls around her were tearful, scared out of their wits, but she was already planning her moves. One of the older girls was weeping – she had already been singled out by the guards and they had teased her mercilessly and Gaby knew that she was going to be the first target when the men began to get bored.

Recognising where she was made Gaby smile, she could wait until nightfall and just disappear, but she could not leave the others behind. Once across the Bolivian border the group could vanish for days, and they would never be found again. She had to bide her time.

As she waited, she thought about why she had been taken, she knew she had been targeted – how else would they have known to send men to neutralize Gonzalo? The thought startled her… Very few people knew she had a guard; she could count them on her two hands.

Thinking carefully she narrowed her options and came down to four names. She grimaced, swearing revenge on the person who had set her up. Until then, she had to keep her eyes open for an opportunity…

Eduardo had his team working hard – fortunately there were no extractions forecast as most K&R negotiations were either in their early stages or going well. The covert network that Gaby usually ran for her brother out of Buenos Aires was going into over drive.

Now that they had identified who had probably taken Gaby, they could localise their search – though Eduardo ordered that everyone kept their eyes and ears open, just in case the situation changed…

Dino had taken to going over the detailed maps of the area, sectioning likely areas that the slavers could take. Antonio had tried to stop him, telling him that there was just too much ground to cover, but Terry had pulled him to one side.

"Antonio, please… Leave him; he hates it when he feels like he's doing nothing… I don't know what's going on here, but for some reason it's important." Antonio nodded and left Dino alone after that…

"I've got news…" Alvaro walked in, a smile on his face, joining Dino at the chart table he pulled out one of the maps and found the point he had been looking for…

"Here… Yesterday morning, an Alpaca farmer saw a group of people moving through the forest. He didn't want to get too close because he saw that a few were armed and he was afraid. Hearing that we were looking for someone, he sent his eldest son to investigate…"

Grinning, Alvaro continued… "The son got close enough to hear two of the guards talking… They are camping on this plateau near the river for two days to wait for supplies before they move on… The only captives they have are women."

"How do we know it's the group that Gaby is with…?" The question was in Dino's mind, but it was Terry who asked the question.

Alvaro chuckled, "because she's been leaving her sign everywhere…" On the paper, he drew a curve with a line through the middle… "The bow of Artemis…."

Standing up, Eduardo smiled – the first for almost a week. Looking at Antonio, the relief in his voice was plain… "I want two teams ready to move by 6pm… We hit them tonight…"

&

Terry frowned as the helicopter lifted into the darkness, Dino had insisted in going along. "I know these people Terry, I can work with them… I am not going to sit around on my fucking ass and wait for them to bring her home…"

When Dino had volunteered, Eduardo had agreed instantly, "I hope you don't mind carrying some extra equipment…" Chuckling at the curious look on Dino's face, Eduardo handed him Gaby's bow and a quiver of arrows… "She'll never forgive me if I don't bring along her stuff…"

Terry sighed, wondering what the hell Dino had got himself into this time… It was like the old days, he either got in trouble trying to con people in a card game, or over a woman. Yet this time it seemed different, he couldn't put his finger on it.

Moving to the terrace, he sat down on a chair and put his feet up, ready to wait. He was shortly joined by Antonio, and watched as other members of the Artemis organisation began to appear, each waiting for their friends to bring Gaby home.

&

Gaby kept the girls close together, as the eldest in the group, they naturally looked to her to lead. One of the Europeans had wanted to make a run for it when they had rested near a river as they climbed the mountains, but had quickly changed her mind when Gaby pointed out that she didn't know where she was, and had no food or water to survive on.

As darkness fell, the guards once again closed in and started to tease Alessandra. The young woman was terrified, knowing that she was a target. Judging by the look in the eyes of some of the men, they weren't going to wait much longer. Gaby encouraged her to stay close, hoping that the presence of an older woman would make them back off a little.

As the girls began to fall asleep, Gaby heard a distant sound, which sounded out of place. Straining her hearing she listened more intently, but heard nothing further. Sitting upright, she dozed lightly, ready to help any of the girls if a guard decided he was feeling bored.

The full moon had just risen when she heard the call of a Chaco owl, which at first confused her… Though native to southern Bolivia, the type of woodland was not right. When she heard a second, off to her right, she allowed a smile to come to her face…

&

Dino swore… They had already come across and despatched three guards, and from the messages received, another two had been found by the Apollo section, but the camp was still a nearly hundred yards away – to far to be able to identify anything.

Slowly the team inched forwards, getting closer and closer the time ticked by. Suddenly they froze as a scream cut through the air. Using the distraction, they made a dash over the next ten yards and thankfully found themselves in a better position

&

"Oh for goodness sake, leave her alone…" Gaby's voice cut through the night, attracting the attention of the guards, and confirming to her friends that she was there. "Ten of you all up against one little girl, she's so terrified, she doesn't know where to put herself."

One of the guards dragged her to her feet… "Do you have a better idea…?"

Gaby chuckled wickedly… "How about I do you boys a deal…? Leave her for the Cartel bosses… She's a virgin, and you know how much they'll pay for that… You boys want to play…? I'll take two of you at a time if you want…"

The guard began to smile – "You going to keep us all happy…?"

"If you leave the others alone… yes… So who's first…?"

In the argument that followed, no-one noticed a guard on the far side disappear into the undergrowth. Gaby smiled and moved in the opposite direction slowly… Turning around, she smiled and pointed at two men… "How about you two…? Then we can discuss whose next…"

Moving further away, she paused when a hand touched her ankle. Taking two steps further, she turned to face the two men that had followed… "Welcome to Paradise gentlemen…"

As they stepped towards her, two black suited figures rose from the undergrowth, and removed them from life, quietly hiding them away. The younger of the two figures gave her a hug…

"Alvaro… How is your brother?" Answering quickly, Alvaro made Gaby smile with the news that Gonzalo was going to be ok. Turning to the other, she was stunned, almost to silence… "Dino…?"

A soft chuckle confirmed her suspicions, "I brought you a present…" Dino handed over her bow and quiver…

Gaby's face hardened… "Time to wish these gentlemen goodnight…"

Taking cover behind a tree, she dropped three guards in quick succession, as Eduardo and the remaining 'Artemis' team dealt with the other four guards.

Moving into the firelight, she gave her brother a quick hug and encouraged the girls to get moving… Hearing a message over his earpiece, he swore loudly…

"We need to get moving, there are some people coming up the mountain, they'll be here soon."

Grabbing a couple of rifles that were lying around, Gaby nodded and followed the rest of the girls, who were being led by Alvaro back to the RV. Soon she noticed other black suited figures joining them…

"A double team Eduardo? How the hell are we supposed to get home…?"

Dino chuckled, "I called in a favour, no-one is playing hide and seek tonight." As they reached the plateau, Gaby gasped to see the Chinook helicopter that was waiting for them.

Gunfire erupted from behind them, as the team members that had gone to collect supplies noticed their captives about to escape. "Gaby… get the girls on the helicopter…" She nodded and watched as her brother and the rest of the team started to give covering fire, moving back a small group at a time.

Grinning to herself, she encouraged the girls onward to the large double bladed helicopter. Proud of what she was seeing – she had trained the team, true, but her brother had polished the rough diamond that she had found.

Standing on the ramp of the helicopter, Gaby used the acquired rifles to help give support to the men running in, when she spotted movement to one side. Alerting the teams to the new presence, she began to lay down covering fire.

She was soon joined by the six 'Apollo' team members and smiled as she spotted the 'Artemis' team closing in… Her rifle slammed shut on an empty magazine, throwing it away, she pulled her bow from her shoulder, and started picking out individual targets.

This is where she had the advantage over the automatic weapons – she could shoot over the retreating team members… She saw one man drop, as four of the 'Artemis' members came up the ramp… Trust her brother and Dino to be the last…

Seeing them running back, her heart jumped in her mouth as she heard her brother cry out and go down. Alvaro dashed down the ramp to help, but it seemed to be nothing major as Dino helped him up and the two of them continued moving…

The helicopter started to lift, Alvaro on the ramp helping Eduardo, who was holding his right arm. As Dino backed up firing short bursts Gaby kept picking out her targets when she heard a cry of pain next to her… Dino was down…

Calling for help, Gaby dropped the final guy she could see as Joachim came forward and pulled Dino further into the helicopter. The loadmaster punched the close button as the helicopter gained height, at the same time moving away from the area as quickly as possible.

Seeing that Alvaro was working on Eduardo's arm, with the help of another team member, she moved to help Joachim with Dino. The ex-Delta Force officer was gritting his teeth against the pain, but Gaby knew she had to work fast. Joachim had already cut Dino's trousers to the knee, revealing the point in mid-calf where the bullet had caught him.

Tearing the hem of the shirt she was wearing, Gaby tied it tightly just above the wound, happy to see the flow of blood slow down. Checking quickly, she found that the bullet had passed clean through the fleshy part of the calf muscle. Sighing with relief, she knew that while he would probably walk with a limp for a short time, Dino's wound was not life threatening and would slowly heal.

Helping Joachim finish dressing the wound, she grinned and gave Dino a thumbs up, before going to see her brother. Eduardo gave her a one armed hug, grinning with relief at being able to find her, happy that she was safe. Seeing her concerned look, he smiled to show that he was ok.

Settling down on a seat, Gaby took a quick look around. The men all grinning at a job well done – even her brother and Dino, who must have both been in pain, the girls, still in shock at what had happened, but slowly realising that they had been saved. Gaby smiled and leant back, closing her eyes, drifting of to sleep.


	11. The Past comes to light

Swearing to himself, Dino walked along the hallway to the living room. For three days he had been using the stick to get around, refusing to give in to crutches. The room was empty, but he could hear voices out on the terrace and negotiated his way around the furniture to get there.

Reaching his destination, he flopped down into a chair and sighed, catching the beer that Eduardo threw in his direction. Terry had flown back to the States the day before, ordering Dino to heal fast, because he would need help in the office.

Taking a deep breath, he voiced the question that had been bothering him. "Where's Gaby? First she smothers me to death, keeping me in bed for two days, and now I'm mobile, she disappears."

Eduardo gave him a half smile, "She's around – but told me that she needs a little space… One of the guys is keeping an eye on her so don't worry, I guess she wanted to make sure you were ok first."

"Is she ok?"

"She seems ok, but I know the fact that she was taken from the club has shaken her – and the fact that they nearly killed Gonzalo to do it has upset her a great deal."

"What will she do now…?"

Eduardo sighed, "To be honest – I really don't know… The girls know who she is now, so she knows that she can no longer be part of the organisation, and that has really hurt her…"

Dino nodded, he understood how Gaby was feeling right now – all purpose to her life removed in one go. "Does she understand she may not be safe here anymore?"

Eduardo nodded, "She knows the only safe place for her is the hacienda, but if she stays here, she could compromise the organisation. Her obvious move is back to Buenos Aires, but we know from experience that she may not be safe there."

Dino sighed, "I have to speak to her… Maybe I can give her another option…"

Eduardo reached out to touch his arm, "I hope she will accept it Dino… for her own sake…"

&

Sitting on the bench in the garden, Gaby stared into the distance. She had watched Dino for a couple of days, concerned over his injury, but as soon as he had started to walk around she had felt more comfortable alone.

She knew she had some tough decisions to make. The girls had been returned to their families, and were thankful for their lives – two of the families had offered a reward for the safe return of their daughters, and had handed it over to the organisation – even though Antonio had said it was not necessary. They had instead been asked for their silence.

Unfortunately, the two European girls had not been so discreet, informing a newspaper from their own country that they had been rescued by a 'specialist' team. They had assumed that the team was a military one which helped the organisation, but also identified one of the team members as using a bow.

That in itself was not damaging – many groups knew of the Artemis team – and that a member used a bow, but Gaby herself had been mentioned in the article by name, revealing that she had helped the girls to escape.

A tear slid down Gaby's face, she knew she had to leave the organisation, but in a way that did not bother her, it was strong and thriving. What hurt was that she knew she would have to leave Argentina – at least for the time being. The thought upset her, but most of all, terrified her.

"Penny for your thoughts…"

Dino's voice made her jump, moving over to allow him to sit down she smiled sadly. "I have to leave; I'm just trying to work out what I'm going to do."

Dino smiled at the acceptance in her voice, "The sky's your limit Gaby, you have the funds to go anywhere… I've told you before; you're welcome in New York…"

She sighed, "I know, but what would I do…? Work for you..? It won't work out Dino, and you know it."

"True, but I didn't mean you have to come and work for me and Terry – you could do something else…"

"Such as…?"

"Go back to your studies, upgrade your degree and get a job in your field – at one of the museums somewhere… Or maybe you can go into teaching…"

Gaby stared at him in surprise, "Are you a mind reader now? I've been thinking about going back to my archaeology, not to teach, but to try and get some field work… That's where the real experience is and it will put me into a better position for a job later."

Dino chuckled, "So… go to Greece or Rome. Have fun."

Gaby swallowed, "I don't know if I can, I really want to, but…"

Dino was puzzled, fear had flashed across her face, "What's stopping you?" Gaby turned pale, shaking her head she looked at the floor. "Gaby, what are you afraid of?"

She stood up and began to walk away – Dino barely caught the whisper, "I can't tell you, please… Just leave me alone."

As he stood to follow her, a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Turning around, he saw Antonio, a sad look on his face. "Senor, we need to talk…"

&

Relaxing back in the chair in Eduardo's office, Dino looked curiously at the man opposite him, a moment later Eduardo joined them and closed the door.

"What is it Antonio? What's wrong?"

Antonio sighed. "There is something that you need to know Eduardo, and I have asked Senor Dino along, because I think he may be the only person who can help us."

Sitting down, Eduardo picked up on Antonio's sombre tone and became concerned, "Is this to do with Gaby?" Antonio nodded and began to speak.

"When your father was killed, none of you were here… Gaby was doing her final exams, and you boys were at boarding school and college. You were told that Alvaro had seen what happened as an explanation for certain things."

Eduardo's eyes narrowed, "You mean we weren't told the truth?"

Antonio sighed, "You were told the truth, but not all of it, at your father's request. Eduardo, I am choosing to tell you because there is something you need to understand about your sister. But I will come back to that later."

"Alvaro did see the accident, and was able to alert us. Your mother, as we had told you was killed instantly, but your father survived the crash. What we did not tell you was that when Carlos set fire to the car, your father was able to struggle free. We got there in time to pull him away from the flames, but he was badly hurt. He actually died six hours later."

Eduardo was stunned… Dino couldn't help feeling sorry for the younger man, and reached out with a hand to touch his shoulder. "Go on Antonio, I'm beginning to understand why you're telling us the story, though I can't for the life of me see how this ties to Gaby."

"During that time, Gabriel and I spoke… Well, he spoke, I wrote things down. There was so much to remember… He told me what he wanted to happen with the organisation and many other things that have come to pass, so I don't need to discuss them here, in his last couple of hours, he told me what he wished for his children – and these are things that I told you at the time. With a few exceptions."

"He knew that Gaby would want to take over the organisation and was quite happy about it – but asked that I would try and make sure that she also had a happy life. That is the reason why I have tried to encourage her to leave. For, over time I have noticed that outside of the organisation itself, she has no friends or interests – something your father predicted but hoped would not happen."

Eduardo nodded, "I had noticed too… Though I have to be honest I thought it was because she was too busy and had lost contact with them over the last couple of years."

Antonio nodded, "It is what she wishes us to think, but aside from Senor Dino, she has made no friends since her return to Argentina after her studies.

Eduardo gasped, "In over ten years…" Dino now saw a reason for Gaby's fear of returning to her studies…

"She's afraid to leave. Afraid to meet new people, it explains partly how she reacted when Terry and I first came down to find the organisation."

Antonio smiled, "and yet Senor, she was able to make friends with you – if she hadn't, you would never have been on that first operation."

Dino closed his eyes against the pain, "She knew that I was hurt, that I had lost someone. She spotted it almost immediately…" Suddenly he came to a startling conclusion, "She could make friends with me because I didn't threaten her."

"But Gaby isn't threatened by any man, she can hold her own, that's what always worried me. Her appetites…"

Antonio cut in, "All men threaten your sister Eduardo, which is why she is so good at what she does. She is always defending herself… The best form of defence… is attack."

Dino closed his eyes, feeling a little sick. He suddenly realised why Gaby did what she did, Eduardo however was still too stunned to reason out where Antonio was going.

"But I don't understand, the men she's," he faltered, realising that one of those 'men' was sitting next to him. "There were…"

"No more than I can count on my two hands, if that…"

Eduardo stared at Antonio, stunned by his words, "Then why does she let everyone think that…" his voice fell away, now realising that it was all part of Gaby's act to protect herself, "It keeps men away…"

Antonio nodded, "Your father realised that the only time she had the courage to go out among other people was when something had given her an adrenaline boost, the only time now is when she has to go out and make contact for the organisation. Gabriel created the story of her 'habit' himself to help Gaby cast the illusion after the day you all went out hunting together and she was confronted by that young wild bull."

Eduardo smiled at the memory, "She killed it herself – with her bow and an arrow… That's when Dad said she was well named – after Diana the huntress. Gaby said she preferred Greek mythology and that she should have been called Artemis… Dad used it as her nickname all the time after that…" Eyes open wide; he now knew why his sister had chosen the name of the Greek huntress for her call sign and the organisation.

Antonio nodded, "That evening Gaby went into town, we didn't see her until the following day. If you think back, you'll remember she spent nearly all morning with your dad.

"I still can't see the whole picture, why would she go through all this? Just to keep all the local men away and then she picks up a foreigner when she gets an adrenaline buzz."

Antonio moved his chair closer to Eduardo, knowing that the next few minutes were going to hurt him a great deal. Throwing an apologetic look towards Dino for what he was about to say, he continued, "The men she picks up are not looking for a relationship. They are not looking for anything… So she feels in control."

Dino caught his friends shoulder, realising that Eduardo could not see what had happened. "Eduardo, I have heard about this happening to other women. It is usually because of a traumatic experience…"

Looking from one to the other Eduardo dropped his head, understanding at last. In a voice barely above a whisper, he finally spoke, "My sister… she was raped…"

&

Half an hour later Eduardo had calmed down, first he had broken down, then out had poured the rage, shame and guilt. Antonio had completed the story, telling them the circumstances, which made Dino understand why Gaby kept to herself as much as possible and found it difficult to be in company. Antonio also held them both to a secret.

"You must never let Gaby know what I have told you… She believes that her shame died with her father, and has used that knowledge to strengthen herself. I had hoped that in time it would make her strong enough to leave, but it has not. Gabriel told me what had happened because he trusted me to stay quiet but also to look after her as much as I could. I am now passing on his trust to you."

Eduardo nodded agreeing with Antonio's point, looking at Dino he gave a half smile, "So tell me why you think our friend can help?"

Antonio chuckled, "because he is the only person that she has been to twice…"

Dino was startled, "Antonio, are you asking me to… Forget it, I won't do it, if she realises she's been set up it'll hurt her too much."

Antonio stopped him, shaking his head, "Senor, we can assume the reason why she came to you the first time – she was cut off from her escape route – that could have given her the highest adrenaline rush so far."

Dino sighed, "And we were arguing… another adrenaline booster."

Antonio nodded, "The question I have to ask is why she came to you again? The adrenaline would have been very low by the time you arrived back here after the operation last time…"

Dino considered his answer, "Normally she would not have seen the man in question ever again… In my case, the first time we were together for almost the next twelve hours." Pausing, a glimmer of light came into his eyes, "She wanted to know what would happen, I told her I had no regrets, but that we would keep it between the two of us and that I wasn't looking for anything further…"

Eduardo exclaimed, "That's why she came back to you, in that year, she didn't meet anyone else. She came back to you, because she knew you wouldn't hold her to anything… She was still in control."

Antonio nodded, "That's why I think Senor Dino can help us, Gaby went back to him out of trust…"

&

Gaby walked past Dino's room a few days later, glancing in, she was startled to see him packing his things… "Where are you going?"

Dino looked up in surprise, "Home… didn't you know?"

"But the doc hasn't said you can fly yet, its still too early. Something could go wrong."

Dino sighed, "Yes I know, but I've got to get back Gaby, I've got a company to run. I can't leave it all to Terry, it'll be bankrupt by the time I get back."

Gaby chuckled, but did not back down. "Yeah and if something goes wrong, there'll be no you to save the company."

Looking at her slyly, he began to laugh, "Anybody would think you don't want me to leave…"

Gaby blushed, "It's not that… well ok, it's nice having you around, but… oh hell."

Dino roared with laughter, "Gotcha…" Standing up he gave Gaby a quick hug before returning to his packing, "Look, I'm going to see the doc on the way, if he says I can't fly yet, I'll stay in Buenos Aires for a couple of days. At least I can co-ordinate things from there."

Gaby was still a little startled by his hug, but would not back down, "you can co-ordinate things from here, we have…"

"Gaby, the longer I stay, the less I want to leave and that is not good for business." Dino sighed, "Sweetheart, you have no idea how much you personally have helped me during my times here and if the offer still stands, I would like to come back, but I really do need to go."

Gaby nodded, "You are always welcome among the Artemis team Dino, but don't reject my hospitality just yet. Why don't I come to the doc with you? If he tells you to stay for a couple of days more, you can stay at my apartment – it's far more comfortable than a hotel."

Dino pretended to consider Gaby's offer, truth was, the doc had already given him the all clear, but he had agreed to try and get Gaby to travel with him to New York. Leaving the estancia would be the first step.

"Ok… On one condition, you show me around for a couple of days if I have to stay…"

Gaby chuckled, "Deal…"

&

Waving from the terrace, Eduardo grinned as Gaby's little mustang disappeared down the drive and out through the gate towards Buenos Aires. Turning to Antonio he smiled, "So… has the doc been briefed?"

Antonio chuckled, "Oh yes, he is going to insist that Senor Dino stays at least two more days…"

Eduardo laughed, "You crafty old fox… The Argentine Open is on, Gaby is bound to go and watch it. In two days the whole of Buenos Aires will be saying that she has a boyfriend, I just hope Dino doesn't mind…"

&

Dino swore, he and Gaby had just left the doctor's clinic, and he was not a happy man, "I don't believe it, how the fuck am I supposed to back up Terry when I'm stuck down here?"

Gaby threw an amused glance at him and continued driving to her penthouse apartment, but she said nothing. Parking her car in the garage, she led him to the lift, Dino still cursing about the time he would have to stay. The cursing stopped when she opened the door.

"Jesus Gaby, you didn't tell me how nice your place was, I don't know why you didn't suggest coming here sooner…" Grinning, she helped him with his luggage into the guest room before returning to the open plan living/kitchen/dining room.

Dino gazed out of the window – floor to ceiling glass about four metres across, it gave a superb view of the city. Gaby's style was a harmonious blend of traditional and modern, but also minimal – though there were pictures of her family everywhere, along with prints of classic paintings.

Stopping at a particular picture of a polo player at full stretch after a ball, he suddenly exclaimed when he realised the player was Gaby herself. "I didn't know you played."

Gaby burst out laughing, "We all do… Though Eduardo and I haven't played in years – when we were younger, we used to team up with the twins and have our own junior team, with my grandfather's horses, we couldn't be beaten. My cousin runs that side of the business now, though Alessandro may help out when he comes home – he was always the best player amongst us, he plays for the Army now."

She paused for a moment, becoming thoughtful, "Listen… Have you ever been to a polo match? The Argentine Open is on."

"I've never been and as long as you promise me that I don't have to go near the horses, I wouldn't mind going."

&

The following couple of days, Gaby took Dino around some of the sights in Buenos Aires, before moving on to the polo fields at Palermo. Dino was at first stunned by the shear speed of the game, but with a knowledgeable Gaby next to him soon began to appreciate the skill and tactics and managed to pick up several of the more complex rules.

During the half-time chukka break on that first day, the two of them went to grab a quick drink and Dino noticed that Gaby blushed slightly at a comment made by two girls standing nearby, though she said nothing.

He chuckled quietly to himself, he knew enough Spanish to understand what the girls had just said... 'El novio de Gaby es muy attractivo...'

As they reached their place in the stand, they realised that they had to pass several others to get to their seats. Catching her waist with his hands, Dino guided Gaby in front of him - happy to notice she no longer flinched from his touch...

Dino enjoyed the second half tremendously, now he understood the game a little more, "so.. Are we coming back tomorrow?"

Gaby chuckled, "If you like..."

&

After the game finished on the second day, he grinned, "So… Now what… Have you got something special lined up for me for my last night?"

Gaby chuckled, "Not really, I just thought we'd drop in and see an old friend." Catching a taxi, Dino was not surprised to see that they were dropped at Caesar's bar. Smiling to himself, he had an idea…

Going through the door Gaby expressed surprise when she noticed that Ramon was missing. Caesar soon filled them in, "He is being held by the police Gaby; they found out that he was one of the men responsible for finding girls for the slavers…"

Gaby pulled a face, "I did wonder, when I thought about who would have known my routine, and known that I usually have company, he was someone that crossed my mind. He's lucky the police have him…"

Caesar and Dino chose not to comment…

Relaxing at a side table after their meal, Gaby was chuckling about some comment of Dino's when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Caesar gave an apologetic smile. "Some of the clients have recognised you Gaby; they want to know if you will dance…"

Gaby sighed, not really wanting to; she tried an excuse, "Who will I dance with? Now Ramon is not here, I can't do the Tango alone…" Standing up, Dino offered his hand, a broad grin on his face.

"Let's see if I can remember the steps shall we?"

Stunned, Gaby opened her eyes wide… "Are you telling me that you know how to dance the Tango…? You've been staying with my family for how long and you didn't tell me!"

Dino chuckled, "I'm not promising that I'm any good mind you… Especially with my leg…"

Grinning in delight, Gaby stood up, and they made their way to the open stage, where the musicians began the beat slowly. Hesitantly at first Dino began to lead, still a little unsure of the steps, but with Gaby carefully matching him he began to get more confident.

As he began to relax, he started to use the steps he had learnt that long time ago, causing Gaby's eyes to open in surprise… her voice came to him softly, "You know the Argentinean…"

Drawing her close he smiled, "But I am out of practice…" For the next ten minutes the two of them moved through the steps, following the beat as it quickened, slowed and quickened again.

Gaby was in her element, finally she had a dance partner who really knew how the Tango should be danced – not just the technicality of the step, but how it should feel, moving through the body, stirring the soul…

When they stopped, Gaby could barely catch her breath, but stood looking straight in front of her, afraid to meet Dino's eye. Catching her chin with his finger, Dino tilted her head upward so he could see her face. Seeing a brief moment of hesitation, he smiled softly and then gently kissed her on the forehead.

"Thanks Gaby, for a moment, you helped me to remember Cass… and the good times we had, I'd forgotten most of them."

Gaby relaxed, giving him a shy smile, she gave him a hug, "Anytime Dino… You've helped me too. You don't know how much, but believe me… You have…" Dino decided there and then to ease off slightly. Gaby had to choose to come with him – if he pushed, she would turn away, probably for ever, she had to take the next step on her own.

Leading Gaby back to their table, Dino grinned at the applause that was coming from all corners of the bar. "Maybe I should change my profession; I wonder how much they would pay to watch us dance."

Gaby chuckled and gave him a sly look, "The girls would pay more to dance with you…"

Dino raised an eyebrow, "Hmmm, maybe I should consider it. When I'm old and grey…" Gaby laughed, feeling happier than she had for a long time.

&

The following morning Gaby did not feel as happy as she watched Dino pack his case. She sat quietly near him, for some reason wanting to be in his presence for as long as possible. Dino said nothing, realising that she did not want to talk. The previous couple of days he had seen a different Gaby, introverted and thoughtful, constantly questioning herself.

Looking at the two aspects of her character, Dino had realised that while he liked the quieter, thoughtful Gaby – he also liked the more confident, daring aspect of her 'Artemis' self. He hoped that one day she would find a balance between the two and that the true Gaby would finally come to the fore.

A knock at the door startled both of them, opening it, Gaby grinned to see Alvaro and Joachim standing outside. "Looks like you have a farewell committee…"

The three of them took Dino to the airport, laughing and joking all the way. After checking in, Dino gave Alvaro and Joachim a hug, wishing them luck for future operations.

Turning to Gaby he smiled, seeing the tear in her eye and held her close, receiving a wink from Alvaro for his action, "Come on Gaby, don't tell me that you've gone all soft hearted…"

Gaby chuckled softly, "It's just that I don't have many friends Dino – and good ones are hard to come by."

Dino became serious, "Come with me Gaby, come to New York. You'll make lots of friends I promise you…"

Gaby shook her head, "No, not yet, I'm not ready, but I will come I promise, if you promise to come and see us again next year…"

Dino grinned, "You've got a deal… and I'll hold you to it."


	12. Epilogue: Reunion

Dino leaned back in his chair and groaned, causing Terry to laugh… They had been interviewing people all afternoon for a new client relations position, and none of the applicants had been suitable

Dino leaned back in his chair and groaned, causing Terry to laugh… They had been interviewing people all afternoon for a new client relations position, and none of the applicants had been suitable.

"It's days like this that I wish I was still on the operational side… I mean, we quite clearly stated what the job was about – and what the company does – but they all think they need to be sales managers, or PR people… None of them has any fucking idea as to what we need…"

Terry was about to reply when Paula appeared at the door, "Sorry sir, but there's someone who's insisting on seeing you…"

Dino pulled a face and nearly started swearing, when Eduardo Santiago walked through the door, "Hey… How are you…? We haven't been in touch for a while, so I thought I'd drop in…"

"Hell of a long way to just drop in Eduardo…" The three of them began to chuckle, Terry walked to the drinks cabinet and pulled out a bottle of whisky…

"The working day is officially over gentlemen… This office is closed."

Dino grinned as Terry began pouring the drinks, "So Eduardo, what brings you to our jungle…"

Eduardo chuckled, "Never one to beat around the bush are you Dino? Nothing serious, a friend of mine is getting married this weekend and invited me up, so I thought I'd use the opportunity to come and say hi."

Terry smiled, "Well it's good to see you again, it's been, what, over eight months since we last spoke; things went quiet down your part of the world."

Eduardo nodded, "Yeah, thank God… One particular week we had all four K&R teams out at the same time as well as our three refugee escort teams, Antonio was going berserk, but things have calmed own a little, in fact, I was going to ask if you had any work for my boys… I'll keep two K&R teams back in Argentina, but I could rotate them through…"

Terry nodded, "We could do with a little help in the Middle East – we've just sent an extra negotiator out there. Do you have time to drop in tomorrow? We can talk about it then…"

Eduardo nodded and paused, eyeing Dino carefully, "Gaby says hi…"

Dino smiled back, "How's she doing? We get a couple of postcards now and again, last one was from Crete. Looks like she managed to get back to her studies…"

"Ask her yourself…"

Eduardo winked at Terry as Gaby shyly put her head around the door; Dino was up out of his chair immediately to give her a hug.

"I told you I'd keep my promise, now you have to keep yours…"

"How can I with you off doing stuff all over the world, I never know where you are…"

She burst out laughing, "Well it was your idea, though how Eduardo and Antonio put you up to it I'll never know…"

Dino was startled and glanced at Eduardo who chuckled, "She overheard us talking one day… At first we wouldn't say anything, but then she went away and came back with her bow and asked if we wanted to start running. So we admitted to asking for your help… Within 24 hours she was on her way to the UK to look up an old university friend who was in Greece, to see if she needed any assistance."

Terry grinned, "I can see there's a lot of catching up to do – how about I phone Jackie, and we grab a table at Marcello's. More comfortable than here…"

The grins from the faces around him answered that question.

&

After dinner found them at Dino's place which was nearby, laughing and joking. Eduardo made his excuses and left shortly after midnight, claiming jet lag, though Dino pointed out that Gaby seemed fine…

"You forget who I am Dino, Artemis loved the night, besides; I arrived from Europe this morning and was able to take a nap. My poor little brother flew up this afternoon…"

Terry chuckled and offered Eduardo a lift back to his hotel as they had to pass nearby, "I take it you'll be a bit late tomorrow Dino…"

"Hey… Me'n Gaby are just catching up ok…"

Dino asked Gaby about her work, and soon found himself engrossed in her stories of the digs that she'd been on over the past year. "Athens is crazy, every time they knock down a building, they find ruins underneath… The architects are going nuts; they have to redesign the new building to go over or around the ruins that are found… The red tape is incredible, no wonder people say the Greeks never get any work done."

Dino smiled, it was good to see her so upbeat about her work, this was a new Gaby, happy and confident, the darker side of her nature still present, but no longer controlling. He decided that he liked the new Gaby, vibrant and alive, enjoying life.

"So, how have you been? I heard over dinner that your brother is getting tied down…"

Gaby laughed, "Consuella… She's been after him since she was fourteen and he was eighteen, now that's what I call patience…" shyly she admitted to going out on a few dates with men she had met in Europe, "but nothing major… I don't think I'm really ready for that yet. Though thanks to you I'm not so afraid to make friends anymore…"

At around three, she decided that it was time to move, "Joking apart, you do have to go to work tomorrow…" Dino nodded and stood up, walking to the door, he checked outside quickly.

"There are still a few cabs around, so I'll call you one, best put your coat on though, it's damned windy…"

Helping Gaby on with her coat, he zipped it up tight, making her giggle. Lifting up her chin, she stood on tip toe and impishly kissed his cheek.

Dino chuckled, "I thought in Europe they kissed on both cheeks…" Gaby laughed and kissed his other cheek as he opened the door

"You do know in France they kiss three times to the cheek." Dino raised an eyebrow, Gaby certainly had come a long way to tease him like this – or maybe it was because it was him she felt more confident… safe…

"Hmm can I try?" Gaby grinned and her eyes twinkled as she nodded her head, the first two were safe, but Dino was not prepared for the third as Gaby deliberately moved her head so his third kiss landed softly on her lips.

Searching his face for a reaction, Gaby bit her lip. Dating some men in Europe had only made her realise that there was only one person she wished to be with. While she was now comfortable in their presence, other men held no attraction for her, and the occasional kiss she had felt confident enough to share had merely reminded her of Dino.

She had bullied Eduardo into coming to New York to help her, after such a long time she had felt nervous about meeting him again. The welcome he had given her at the office had confirmed one thing, Dino still cared… Maybe he didn't love her as he had loved Cass, but it didn't matter, he understood her, he cared enough to make sure she was ok.

Dino looked carefully at her, unsure what to do or what to say. He was sure her move had been deliberate, but for the moment couldn't work out why. He shivered in the cold as a draught came through the slightly open door.

"Dino… I…" Gaby paused and closed her eyes, thinking that she had made a mistake, when she heard the door close softly. Opening her eyes she saw questions in Dino's and tried again, "I know I'm not Cass… and I know I can't replace her… but…"

Dino put his finger on her lips, "I'm not looking for another Cass or a replacement, I'm not even looking, but if you're asking me if I care what happens to you, the answer is yes… I do care…"

Gaby dropped her head before looking back up; Dino's eyes were studying her intently, "What I want to know Gaby is… are you sure? There is someone out there for you…"

Gaby shook her head, "No… The few men I accepted dates from… They were nice guys, but they didn't understand me as you do, you knew from the first moment that there was something – I heard you say so to Terry. You know me like no-one else ever will, which means I can depend on you, I cannot rely on anyone else in the same way and I don't think I ever will…"

"Dino, I love my brothers dearly – and that includes Alvaro and Gonzalo, but I cannot bring myself to have feelings for anyone else, something happened to me a long time ago at university that I have locked away so tightly I cannot let it go. There are those that have become friends, associates, colleagues, but I cannot trust anyone as I can trust you. Dino, I don't know how… to love someone… The thought terrifies me. But being alone terrifies me even more."

Gaby dropped her head once more, too afraid to look at Dino's face, afraid of what she would see. Dino stared at her for a few moments, not sure what he should do, when he saw the tear slide down Gaby's face. It was his undoing, wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her close and held her tightly.

"How can you learn to love, when no-one has loved you?" Lifting her chin, he kissed Gaby softly, feeling the tension in her shoulders relax slightly. Chancing a little, he increased the strength of his kiss, hoping for a reaction, however cautious.

Gaby pulled away a little, a tentative smile slowly appearing on her face, before returning his kiss. Undoing the zip of her coat, Dino gently pushed it off her shoulders and down her arms. The caress caused Gaby to tremble.

"Easy Gaby… We know each other, don't we?"

She looked at him shyly and gave him a half smile. "I know… It's just…"

Dino smiled and pulled her close, another soft kiss to her forehead, then cheek. Returning to her mouth, Dino kissed a little more strongly, Gaby couldn't help responding, though she was still nervous. She knew how she felt about Dino, and knew how he could make her feel, but connecting the two after such a long time was just a little scary.

Pulling her gently to the couch, Dino sat down quickly; causing Gaby to lose her balance and fall towards him, catching her, Dino was able to place her on his lap, so he could continue his kisses along her jaw.

"That… was a dirty trick." Dino chuckled wickedly, placing his hand behind her head, drawing her closer for yet another kiss. He couldn't remember the last time he had kissed someone so much, but he knew that he could awaken Gaby's desire through them – and her reaction to his move was an indication he was doing the right thing.

Her eyes now showed amusement instead of fear, and Dino chanced a challenge, hoping that Gaby would react in the right way… Otherwise she would retreat further into her shell. "So… what are you going to do about it?"

"Oh you, if I had my bow here…"

"What would you do, pin me against the wall? Hmm sounds interesting… We'll have to try that one. Could work better than handcuffs…"

"DINO!"

Throwing his head back, he roared with laughter at the expression on her face, "Sweetheart, you are so easy to tease."

"Ooh you…" Gaby muttered something under her breath and pushed him on the shoulders, eyes glinting.

"What did you say?"

Gaby grinned and stood up, backing away slightly, "Nothing…" Dino made a grab for her and missed, standing up, he chuckled as she backed away further.

"Hmm, playing hard to get are we…" Closing the distance between them, he caught hold of Gaby's arm – and abruptly found himself facing the floor as she pulled an Aikido move on him. "Crap… I forgot you could get away from me. Won't happen again…"

"You want to bet on that?" Gaby's eyes glittered, pausing, Dino realised that he had triggered a light adrenaline rush, and swore to himself. If he was going to help her get over her fears, this was not the way to go. As he was thinking, he suddenly realised that Gaby had insinuated that she was going to stick around, if that was the case, he had all the time in the world.

Walking towards her, hands behind his back he smiled softly, "Yeah, and I'll win, cause I'm not playing this game anymore…"As he was talking, Gaby watched him warily, but pouted with disappointment.

"Aw Dino, you're no fun…"

"Not at three o'clock in the morning, no…" Another step closer, still with his hands behind his back. Gaby stepped backwards, eyes twinkling, she was sure he was up to something. Another step, and another, Gaby suddenly found the wall at her back. Yet still Dino did not touch her.

About a foot away he stopped and leant forwards to whisper in her ear. "I am going to sleep, now, shall I call you a taxi, or would you rather join me?"

Gaby swallowed, as Dino pulled back slightly, he locked eye contact with her, raising an eyebrow slightly. It was all she could do to drag her eyes away, softly she chuckled, "Looks like you caught me…"


	13. Epilogue: Contentment

Holding a hand out, Gaby found herself being pulled into Dino's arms, the kisses no longer soft and gentle, but deeper

Holding a hand out, Gaby found herself being pulled into Dino's arms, the kisses no longer soft and gentle, but deeper... asking… Catching her arms around his neck she returned the kiss, completely unafraid.

Pulling her gently, Dino led her to his room, seeing her catch her bottom lip with her teeth, he knew the uncertainty had returned. Flicking on the CD player he had in the room, he smiled as her eyes opened wide when he began to lead her in a slow Tango. This one was a little different, as every now and again he drew her closer for a kiss, and she began to relax once more.

Closing her eyes, Gaby began to follow his lead, and when he spun her in a half turn, before pulling her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her, Gaby began to smile, knowing he was making sure she was comfortable.

A soft kiss just behind her ear made a shiver run down her spine; another, a little lower resulted in a sharp intake of breath. Staying behind her, Dino slid his hands under her sweater, easing it off her shoulders and over her head, allowing it to drop slowly to the floor.

Another kiss, another shiver, pushing her hair out of the way, Dino kissed the back of Gaby's neck, smiling when he heard her gasp. Sliding his hands to her waist, he whispered softly in her ear. "You were right, Maria's cooking did put that weight back on, you don't know how glad I am about that."

Gaby chuckled, she was about to answer him when he gently caressed the line along her shoulder to her neck, causing her to lean back into him. Sliding his hands under the T-shirt she was wearing, he repeated the gesture he had made with her sweater, but as it came over her head, Gaby turned to face him, dropping her hands around his neck.

Dino accepted the kiss with a smile, sliding his hands around Gaby's back, he gently began to massage either side of her spine. Leaning into him, she caught his bottom lip with her teeth. The move caught Dino by surprise and he couldn't help but react, pulling her toward the bed.

Gaby allowed a slight distance to open up between them, so she could undo Dino's shirt, sliding her hands slowly under the buttons one at a time. Her move fired Dino's desire, and once removed of his shirt began moving his kisses around her body, no longer willing to wait.

Gaby sensed the change, and tensed slightly, was she really ready for this, she wasn't sure. However, when he removed her bra and began to suckle on her breast, the sensations running through her pushed away the last of her fears.

Pausing for a moment, Dino straightened up and looked at Gaby carefully; the next step for him would mean no turning back. "Gaby, if you're not sure about this, you say so now, I promise you, we'll work this out together."

Gaby gave him a soft smile and pushed him back onto the bed, unbuttoning her jeans, she let them fall and stepped out of them, smiling, "How could I refuse an offer like that?"

Dino couldn't wait any longer and lost his own jeans and shorts quickly, pulling Gaby on top of him as he fell to the bed. She was a little taken aback by his move, but as he rolled her to her back, the kisses left her in no doubt… Dino needed her, wanted her, just as much as she needed and wanted him – he was not just doing this to help her face her fears, but because he genuinely cared. She gasped as the kisses reached her stomach and continued to descend.

Within seconds Gaby was writhing underneath him, pausing for a moment Dino smiled at her reaction and realised that no-one had really loved Gaby – her previous experiences had all been physical, but without emotion… Passion, without love… He decided that he would need to change that.

Tickling her with his tongue once more, he felt the shiver through her body and began to return his kisses upward, occasionally sucking gently on a fold of skin, which sent shivers in all directions…

Returning to her lips he gave her a deep kiss which left her breathless, and caressed her face with a finger as she opened her eyes and looked at him. Seeing her slightly confused look, because he had paused, he grinned and gave her another soft kiss. "Gaby, may I make love to you?"

Her eyes opened wide, she had totally not expected this… Thinking Dino would just continue once he had started, his question caught her completely off guard and she was not prepared for it. Dino saw the tears glistening in her eyes and knew he had done the right thing. Asking her permission would help to heal the wounds of the past.

"Dino, nothing would make me happier right now."

Giving her a soft kiss, he entered her slowly, letting her feel him inside, seeing her eyes close, he withdrew a little, before pushing deeper, smiling when he saw her bite her lip.

Slowly he began to move his hips, leaning on his hands, chuckling as her eyes flew open in reaction to what she could feel.

"Dino… I've never…"

He silenced her with a kiss, dropping to his elbows to change his position, he whispered to her. "Then you're in for a treat, because I intend to show you how you should be loved Gaby, not only today, but for as long as you need me…"

Kissing away the tears, Dino knew he had touched her as no–one had before…

Sliding slightly to one side without breaking contact, Dino began to push a little harder, hearing Gaby moan softly. Lifting himself first to his hands, then his knees, he could see every reaction Gaby made to his moves. Smiling to himself, he went for one of his own personal favourites, knowing how much Gaby would enjoy it too.

Straddling Gaby's right leg, he gently caressed her left, bending it at the knee, all the time pushing in softly, keeping her attention elsewhere. Once he was happy, he smiled to himself, slowly sliding his right knee under her left buttock, withdrawing slightly to complete the move.

Catching her hips, he drove in deeply, hearing the cry escape her lips as she called his name. Building a rhythm he closed his own eyes as the slight twist in Gaby's body helped her to tighten against him.

With this particular position, he knew that neither of them would last long – which was what he wanted, he wanted to show her so much how he felt, how he appreciated that she trusted him.

Feeling a shudder pass through his own body, he opened his eyes; Gaby was moving, meeting his drives with a tilt of her hips, increasing his pleasure as he gave her the same. He felt her hand catch his right knee, pulling it closer to her body.

Dino gasped, she had instinctively done what many had not, tightening against him in such a way that he could feel every slight change in her body. When she shuddered, he felt it too and his body reacted in kind.

Grasping her hips more tightly, he pushed in more forcefully, hearing her cry out once more as she arched her back upwards, her whole body quivering with the reactions to his moves.

Dino gritted his teeth, increasing pace and power he could feel his own body starting to react more violently to his movement, but he was determined to get Gaby first. He noticed her begin to tremble, and began to massage the base of her spine with his fingers…

Gaby shuddered and opened her eyes for the fraction of a second before she closed them again. The sensations she could feel were stronger than she could ever remember, at first she felt afraid because her body was totally out of her control, but as they became stronger, she began to revel in the feeling of strength that she was now getting.

Her calf muscle twitched involuntarily, and she gasped at the force of the reaction, her body shuddered again, and she could hear Dino's breathing become louder, more ragged as he pushed himself further.

The tingling began in her toes; she could barely feel it at first, but as it moved up her legs to her knees it grew stronger, causing her muscles to tremble, by the time it reached her lower thighs Gaby knew she was gasping for air, calling encouragement to Dino, telling him how close she was.

She was oblivious to everything around her when the convulsion finally caused her to arch upwards off the bed. Dino caught her with one arm, sliding his knee away so she could straighten out her leg, laying her back as gently as he could. Yet still he kept driving into her body, increasing the waves of pleasure again and again.

Opening her eyes for a moment, she realised he had not yet been able to let go himself, she lifted her hips slightly and placed her hands on his back, kneading his muscles.

Dino groaned, and dropped from his hands to his elbows, he had felt Gaby explode around him, felt her muscles tightening against his length. Yet he could still not release himself, feeling Gaby's hands tracing down his spine encouraged him to continue, she wanted to feel him experience the same pleasure he had given her.

"Gaby, please… Help me." He felt her stiffen underneath him, tightening all her muscles one by one, then also heard her voice whispering in his ear, urging him to continue. His body started to shake with the effort, when suddenly Gaby pushed her nails into his ass, at the same time lifting to meet him.

He cried out with the release she helped him achieve, his whole body shuddering from the exertion. Leaning on her as lightly as possible, he began to smile, touching her forehead with his, he kissed her softly.

"Thanks sweetheart. That was… amazing…"

Gaby looked at him shyly, "I second that…"

&

Looking up at him as he leant on an arm gently pushing her hair out of her eyes, Gaby hesitated and took a deep breath, "Dino, did you mean what you said, about being here for me, as long as I need you…"

Rolling to his back, Dino pulled Gaby onto his chest and studied her face. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her tightly, "I did Gaby, and I mean every single word, but we do have a slight problem."

Gaby pulled away, startled, "What…"

"Even when you no longer need me to help you heal, I'm not going to let you go… You're mine now…"

Gaby grinned with delight, and snuggled into his chest, "I think that's a problem I can cope with…"

"Good, I hate to think what would happen otherwise… By the way, if you're looking for a job, my offer still stands…"

Gaby chuckled sleepily, "I'm interested…"

Dino pulled her close, "Then we'd better get some sleep… Terry will understand if we're a little late, but he won't like it if we don't show up until lunchtime."

When no reply came, he glanced at her face, Gaby was already asleep. Dino smiled, he knew he would never love Gaby in the same way as he had loved Cass, but she was truly his soul mate. They knew each other instinctively, and while he cared deeply for her now, that affection would only grow stronger with time and he could finally be content.

Turning slightly so he could see her face when he woke up, Dino found himself looking forward to the future.


End file.
